


Gemas

by C_syeUniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_syeUniverse/pseuds/C_syeUniverse
Summary: Baekhyun no comprende por qué su inspiración depende siempre de su suerte, e ilusionado, emprende un viaje a un país desconocido para encontrar alguno de esos amuletos brillantes que, espera, puedan atraerle fortuna, y tal vez, un poco de amor.***EXO |Baekhyun x Chanyeol|2SRomance, ligera comedia.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	1. Primera parte: Fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> Mención de parejas heterosexuales + otras.  
> NOTA: Las edades de los personajes varían.

***

Había un pequeño inconveniente que impedía que las ideas fluyeran de la manera correcta.

Sus delgados dedos se movían delicadamente para bosquejar, sosteniendo hábilmente el lápiz sobre la tableta; frente a él, las líneas aparecían dando vida a su dibujo digital en el monitor. Los delgados y gruesos contornos formaban juntos lo que parecía un anillo; una perfecta sortija inspirada en el invierno, en los copos de nieve que comúnmente entusiasmaban a las personas, y los cuales estaban comenzando también a limitarle.

Una de las cosas que Baekhyun más amaba era eso, diseñar, sacar a flote su creatividad volviendo visual y tangible aquellas ideas que por las noches no le dejaban dormir, las mismas, que le hacían dibujar cuando sus manos picaban por un lápiz de grafito o en este caso uno digital, y de esa manera, saciar la necesidad de volver permanente su imagen mental, y sólo entonces, saber si era bueno llevar acabo la pieza o no.

Creía que heredar el gusto de sus padres por las joyas era la gran razón, el señor Byun, su padre, nunca fue alguien fácil de convencer con los primeros bosquejos de novato que le mostró al interesarse en la industria, hecho que no mucho tiempo después, lo volvió selectivo y exigente consigo mismo. _Siempre podría hacerlo mejor en cada nuevo intento._ Y menospreciar su propio trabajo por esa misma razón era tan frecuente, eliminando inclusive decenas de dibujos hasta estar completamente convencido con sus trazos. 

Soltó el lápiz al entrar en uno de sus frecuentes ataques de: — _‘Minseok-la-inspiración-se-ha-ido-de-nuevo’—_ obteniendo enseguida la habitual solución de: — _‘Deberías-aléjate-de-ahí-un-momento,-si-continuas-un-minuto-más-sentado-te-quedarás-sin-trasero’_ — Baekhyun respiró con fuerza al ponerse de pie, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, por lo que escuchar a Minseok hablar fue muy entendible.

En su habitación sólo había espacio para una cama individual, su buró, su pequeño closet, y el escritorio que sostenía la pesada computadora para diseñar y modelar sus joyas. El departamento donde vivían era tan pequeño que incluso podían mantener conversaciones por la noche y con cada uno en su habitación. Pese a la incomodidad que fue acostumbrarse a los hábitos y más aún al reducido espacio, para el de cabello plata aquello era mucho mejor, la compañía era increíble, vivir con sus dos mejores amigos era, en sencillas palabras, desesperante y divertido.

Si se tratara de apariencias y primeras impresiones, Baekhyun lucía como todo, menos como un joyero, un _‘chaebol’_ o esa clase de títulos o nombres que a la gente interesada o sofisticada le atraen. Pero bien, a Baekhyun le importaba un pepino si las personas no veían en él el estereotipo ideal, por lo cual se evitaba que los empresarios, socios y clientes de sus padres, quienes probablemente buscaban la oportunidad para ofrecer a sus hijas en matrimonio, se ahorraran sus palabras e intenciones.

Estirando sus brazos en alto logró desentumir su cuerpo, Minseok tenía unas gafas en su rostro, una pluma en su diestra mientras que en la mano izquierda sostenía unos papeles. _Trabajo_ _, seguramente._ Los pies descalzos de Minseok estaban apoyados en el asiento del sofá, sus piernas cruzadas como si estuviera rezando.

—Se te acalambrarán las piernas. — Baekhyun le dijo, y en un par de brinquitos al querer lucir tierno llegó hasta él. Minseok seguía leyendo, sin embargo el movimiento de sus labios aseguraba que estaba quejándose de su declaración. —Hey, Hey. — picando su mejilla con uno de sus dedos robó su atención, riéndose al notar los entrecerrados ojos del que acababa de ser interrumpido.

—Baek, no porque tu inspiración te haya dejado de nuevo significa que tienes permitido atrasarme a mí con el trabajo. ¿Sabes qué estoy lleno de esta mierda?, no entiendo por qué acepté trabajar ahí, debería estar haciendo cosas más importantes con mi vida. — alzando las cejas se quejó, y puso sus ojos de nuevo en su lectura.

Baekhyun se atrevió a inclinarse para mirar, dándose cuenta de que Minseok estaba revisando exámenes.

—Jamás pensé que te volverías profesor, aunque debe ser lindo, las chicas en el instituto deben ser amables contigo, ¿o no?—dio un leve golpe con su codo, obteniendo un gruñido del ajeno. —Además, ¿Qué no era eso lo que te gustaba hacer?

—Sólo cierra la boca y ayúdame con esto. — Tomó una parte de la pila de hojas en la mesa de centro, entregándola al que arrugó la nariz, seguidamente le dio un plumón rojo, haciéndole saber que tendría que calificar también.

—Ahora tengo que hacer tu trabajo. —el de cabellos plata musitó. —Qué aburrido.

—La mayoría de las personas tienen trabajos aburridos Baekhyun, no todos podemos dedicarnos a lo que nos apasiona. —Minseok respondió en voz baja, leyendo la respuesta de una de las preguntas impresas. —Tienes suerte de hacer lo que haces.

—Me doy cuenta, esto, creo que he olvidado como se hace esto. — se rió al mirar las ecuaciones seguidas de una gráfica, decidió entonces pasar a las siguientes preguntas que resultaban más sencillas a primera vista, la geometría parecía ser su fuerte.

—Deberías distraerte de vez en cuando ¿sabes?, bueno, sé que tu vida es bastante sencilla, pero ya que tienes bloqueos tan seguidos tal vez si te tomaras un tiempo para respirar, alejarte de ese escritorio y ayudar de vez en cuando a este amigo tuyo, podríamos salir a divertirnos más a menudo.

—Mi vida no es sencilla Minseok. — Baekhyun se rió al decir, terminando de calificar esa hoja para luego dejar los exámenes de donde el mayor los tomó. —Si diseñara algo mal, si tomara una mala decisión, mi padre nunca me lo perdonaría, tengo una fama que mantener, si alguna de mis joyas no se vende bien, el problema sería yo y sólo yo.

— ¿Y alguna vez ha pasado eso?, te he visto diseñar todo un conjunto en un solo día, como cuando fuiste a China y volviste casi sin dormir, te vi llenando tu estómago con ramen al mismo tiempo que dibujabas, y fue tu mejor colección.

—Ah, eso fue distinto. —Baekhyun se defendió. —Si hubieras estado ahí te habrías dado cuenta, los paisajes, el tren, y ese increíble chico que me llevó a comer al bonito restaurante, el amor es lo que me inspira, no puedes culparme por hacer brazaletes preciosos cuando mi corazón está tan emocionado.

—El amor es tu inspiración. —Minseok concluyó, sobándose las sienes al entender a lo que su amigo intentaba llegar. — ¿No estamos teniendo esta conversación de nuevo, o si?

—Yo no fui el que comenzó a hablar de esto, pero sí, sabes que es así.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que sentiste amor por un chico que sólo viste una vez?—inquirió descolocado — ¿el amor te inspira?, ¿y la colección del invierno pasado qué?

—Japón y una taza de café con ese chico, ¿Takeshi?— miró hacia el techo al dudar de sus palabras, su memoria estaba haciéndole una mala jugada. Podía jurar que Minseok le miraba incrédulo, lo que comprobó dos segundos después. El de ojos grandes tenía un gesto desaprobatorio, algo triste también. No podía culpar a Minseok de sentirse algo decepcionado por su poca fuerza de voluntad para cambiar, Baekhyun siempre había sido especial en ese aspecto.

Desde que su amistad inició, siendo más precisos cuando tenían quince, su relación llevó complicaciones, ventajas y desventajas. Minseok sólo necesitó darle una mirada al auto del supuesto padre de Baekhyun a las afueras del instituto para darse cuenta de que su nuevo amigo no era normal. Aquel supuesto padre era claramente su chófer, el cual tenía que hacer un largo recorrido a diario por el vecindario para dejar a los dos amigos del menor en sus casas antes de dirigirse hacia la de los Byun. Pero bien, el dinero de los padres de Baekhyun no era lo más sobresaliente aunque multiplicaba las dificultades, Minseok se enteró después, pues el pequeño tenía demasiados desintereses que seguidamente le metieron en líos grandes ya fuera durante clases o fuera de ellas. Byun Baekhyun, el coqueto chico bromista, era un conjunto de todas esas cosas bobas que comúnmente el de cabellos cafés sólo miraba en las personas inmaduras.

 _¿Ser supersticioso era un problema?,_ tal vez no, pero ser un crédulo sí que lo era.

Baekhyun tenía grandes conflictos respecto a ilusionarse rápidamente con sus relaciones pasajeras, además de que, solía coleccionar cualquier objeto sin chiste, fuera costoso o barato, que le asegurara atraer el amor. Habían pasado ya diez años desde que Minseok se dio cuenta de esa ya nada graciosa obsesión, y seguía sin comprender cómo era posible que su amigo continuara pensando que esas cosas de verdad servían.

Durante aquella década, el de cabellos castaños vio ir y venir a una cantidad enorme de chicos, altos, bajos, delgados, de complexiones grandes, extranjeros, coreanos, hippies, raperos, chicos adinerados y hasta músicos. Todos ellos sólo teniendo algo en común, su nada larga estadía en el corazón de Baekhyun; No es como si aquello fuera un problema con Baekhyun, o bueno, Minseok no lo sabía del todo, su amigo podría ser súper creyente de cosas irreales, sin embargo su compañía y cariño resultaban muy reales. Que las decepciones amorosas fueran tan fuertes y tan constantes, incluso hacían pensar a Minseok que eso de la mala suerte si existía.

Tan sólo una semana antes Baekhyun había vivido una nueva decepción, pues el vecino del piso de arriba, que por los últimos dos meses se había dedicado a coquetear con el de cabellos plata por todo el largo y ancho del edificio, resultó estar comprometido ya en una relación.

— ¿Esto es por Sehun? — Minseok cuestionó, rompiendo el silencio en el que habían estado por dos minutos antes. Baekhyun amplió los ojos, abrió la boca aparentando estar ofendido al hacer una mueca.

— ¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿intentas decir que mi bloqueo se debe a él?

— ¿Y no es así?, ¿entonces de qué hemos estado hablando?, dijiste que la inspiración se fue, la cual según tú viene ligada a tus fugaces enamoramientos, ¿o no?, y no he te visto mirar a nadie más salvo a él, tú, todos los días saliendo en pijama para ir por el periódico y encontrártelo _‘por casualidad’_ en los buzones, luego las conversaciones que se extienden hasta la puerta. No creas que no me he dado cuenta, esa risita tonta que finges es nuestra señal, Kyungsoo y yo sabemos que al escucharla no debemos interrumpir, y créeme, ambos pensábamos que esto iba para largo, fue el mayor cortejo de la historia, aunque al parecer Sehun sabe mover bien sus cartas, si su novia no hubiera aparecido de la nada estoy seguro de que habría jugado contigo.

Los labios de Baekhyun se apretaron haciendo un mohín, y subió los pies al sofá logrando recargar su mentón en sus rodillas. Él también había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero bien, él había pensado en muchas posibilidades, como entrar al departamento de Sehun y besarlo, o tomarlo de la mano, cenar juntos algo que el rubio cocinara, y luego fingir ver películas antes de profundizar los besos. Pero no, ahora todos esos escenarios sólo eran estupideces que sobre pensó; Suspirando profundo, y guardando silencio después al saber que Minseok estaba mirándole con tristeza, escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse, Kyungsoo anunció haber llegado, lo que podría significar que el tema de su falta de ideas sólo conseguiría más regaños.

— ¿Qué tal su día?, el mío fue asqueroso. — Kyungsoo mencionó en cuanto llegó a ellos, se echó en el sofá en medio de sus amigos, y sonrió al mirar que al menos sus rostros se notaban más desafortunados que el suyo. — ¿Así de malo fue?

—Baekhyun sigue sin acabar el diseño del anillo, y yo tengo como un millón de exámenes que calificar. — Minseok respondió sin emoción o ganas de ahondar en lo dicho. Kyungsoo cerró los ojos, y sonrió leve antes de palmear las espaldas de ambos.

—Todo mejorará, ya lo verán. — Tras su declaración consiguió las miradas irritadas de sus dos amigos, las que sólo le causaron encogerse de hombros. No podía hacer mucho al respecto, mentiría si no aceptaba que le gustaba ver a los demás en situaciones incómodas. Tanto Minseok como Baekhyun respondieron a su movimiento de hombros con algunos golpes, y Kyungsoo se cubrió con sus brazos al hacerse un ovillo para evitar sus puños.

Algunas risas salieron al comenzar una nada suave o fingida pelea, no obstante aquello no duró mucho, pues el ruido de una puerta les distrajo, la ligera música que salió de esa habitación les llegó a los oídos, y el perfecto y casi esculpido cuerpo de su roomie les hizo boquear.

Apenas tres meses atrás Junmyeon había decidido dejar de vivir con ellos, aparentemente porque no soportaba escucharles hablar hasta las tres de la mañana a través de sus paredes.

Rentar la habitación en su piso era más por compañía que por dinero, Baekhyun les recordaba a menudo que el departamento era suyo, sin mencionar todo el edificio, sin embargo una habitación libre seguía siendo un ingreso, y Kyungsoo veía en esa oportunidad un gasto menos, y en su lugar, gozarían de una nevera llena; Por ello, sólo bastó un anuncio para tener a algunos chicos frente a su puerta para una entrevista, era mejor prevenir que lamentar, y en este caso, tendrían como punto extra semejantes vistas.

Lay era como una especie de: _despistado-pero-sensual-chico-que-desconoce-su-sensualidad,_ según Baekhyun, para Minseok era más cómo: _Lindo-y-olvidadizo-hombre-que-se-dejaba-contemplar._ Y en las directas palabras de Kyungsoo era un: _Jodido-y-asqueroso-chino-que-se-paseaba-sin-camiseta-sólo-porque-podía._

Los tres amigos vieron como aquel endemoniado hombre secaba su frente con una toalla pequeña, el sudor hacia brillar su pecho y abdomen como si hubiera untado aceite en éste para una sesión fotográfica (quizás un poco pornográfica). Baekhyun se oyó tragar y luego al notarle ir hacia la cocina, los tres amigos giraron sus rostros para mirar por encima del respaldo del sofá, siguiendo su trayecto hasta verle ir hacia el grifo. Lay seguía sin notar que estaba siendo casi violado con los ojos por aquellos tres, y sólo les notó en el lugar cuando al levantar el vaso de donde bebía su agua lo hizo hacia su dirección.

—Oh, chicos, están aquí. — Lay saludó con esa aparente inocencia que hacía dudar a los otros tres, los cuales levantaron un poco la mano y la agitaron de manera torpe.

—Tú también estás aquí. —Baekhyun respondió, poniendo su mano bajo una de sus mejillas, pestañeando de manera juguetona.

—Haciendo un poco de ejercicio. — Lay comentó, acercándose de manera peligrosa hacia quienes seguían anonadados con su físico. El chico alto se detuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y Minseok decidió mirar sus exámenes para no comenzar a pensar en cosas obscenas.

Kyungsoo, con ese rostro sin emoción, arrugó la cara ante el coqueteo de su amigo.

—Pude verlo. — Baekhyun se rió, y sí, esa era la risita que hacía que sus amigos temieran. — Tal vez algún día deberías mostrarme tu rutina.

—Oh, claro, sí, sí, por supuesto. —aceptó el alto sin entender su tono, y sus ojos se entrecerraron emocionados al creerlo amigable. —Pero será otro día, ¿de acuerdo?, tengo que darme una ducha ahora, mi novia y yo iremos a cenar hoy.

Kyungsoo y Minseok reprimieron sus risas con un bufido, la geométrica sonrisa de Baekhyun se quedó de esa forma por un segundo, escuchando como su roomie se excusaba para irse, eventualmente tuvo que mirar los rostros de sus amigos, el gesto de burla bien estampado en sus caras.

—Sólo no digan nada, ¿Okay? —Baekhyun rogó, poniendo sus manos sobre su cara. — ¡oh!, eso fue tan vergonzoso.

—Ni siquiera notó tus intenciones, así que no hay nada vergonzoso en el asunto. —Kyungsoo ‘sobó’ su hombro intentando aligerar su pesar, aunque los movimientos resultaban algo bruscos al apretar fuertemente.

—Pero ustedes sí lo hicieron, y eso es peor. —negó con su rostro, tomó con un par de dedos aquella pulserita roja que había sujeto alrededor de la muñeca de su zurda y cerró los ojos. —Mi suerte está empeorando.

— ¿Cuántas veces has dicho eso en esta semana?, ¿dos, tres?— Fue el turno de Minseok de hablar tras mirar su acción, puso sus hojas de nuevo sobre la mesa del centro al no poder concentrarse para trabajar. Aquellas conversaciones no se lo permitían.

—Baek. — interrumpió Kyungsoo. —No sé cómo decirte esto, pero creo que deberías dejar de creer en esas tonterías. ¿Qué los planetas se alinean para hacer mejor tu vida? ¿Y si las estrellas mueren y eso hace que llegues tarde al trabajo?, ¿cuándo es el mejor momento para invertir mi dinero en un nuevo negocio? créeme, sólo son palabras al azar. Digo, amo las tradiciones, celebrar el nuevo año chino, y sí, quizás haya alguna coincidencia en la descripción de mi signo y mi personalidad, pero tú, has llegado a un nivel algo… algo extremo.

—Es por las películas americanas. —Minseok declaró, masticando a la par una barra de cereal que ni Baekhyun ni Kyungsoo habían visto de dónde la sacó. — Porque Baekhyun empezó a adentrarse en todo eso de las supersticiones con los amuletos luego de su viaje a China, pero empeoró luego de ir a Estados Unidos y ver esas películas y revistas para adolescentes. Te lo dije, no me extrañaría que un día comience a prender inciensos para equilibrar la energía de este lugar.

La frente del susodicho se arrugó, y en su mente hizo una nota sobre tirar aquellas cajas de incienso en algún bote de basura lejano a su edificio. Había hecho lo dicho ya, no quería ser descubierto y sufrir de las pesadas burlas de sus amigos si se daban cuenta.

Sin nada qué decir para defenderse, Baekhyun puso los pies sobre el piso, e hizo una línea casi recta directo a su habitación, pudo escuchar a Kyungsoo llamarle, con esa voz llena de arrepentimiento y disculpa incluida. Al de cabellos plata no le gustaba escucharle así, porque con ello sólo lograba sentirse peor.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, miró a los costados de su habitación, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones que había reprimido antes. Sobre la cabecera de su cama se encontraban colgados tres atrapa sueños, aquel más que un modo de protección le gustaban por cómo hacían lucir su habitación, sus repisas con algunos probadores de anillos que también lucían algunas de sus pulseras-amuleto, colores variados porque ayudaban en distintos motivos, y sus bien protegidos espejos para evitar que se cayeran y rompieran.

Sí, viéndolo de esa manera de verdad lucía como una exageración, _pero no, no del todo._

Agitando su cabeza para intentar deshacerse de sus pensamientos, avanzó hacia su escritorio para mirar el dibujo del anillo en el que había estado trabajando, aún debía pintarlo y modelarlo en 3D antes de mandar la propuesta a su padre, no obstante las ideas ya no parecían tan buenas. Un diseño tan repetido, _¿quién querría usar algo tan poco original?_

Sin esperar más abrió una ventana en el navegador, dejando en segundo plano su dibujo sin terminar. Puso sus dedos levemente sobre las teclas y dubitativo tecleó las palabras _‘Suerte y amor’._ En sólo algunos segundos la primera página de resultados llegó, _‘Los signos de tierra y fuego’, ‘La compatibilidad de signos zodiacales en el amor’_ ; decidió leer cuidadosamente los títulos de cada apartado hasta llegar a uno que llamó su atención, era la página seis, y en el primer encabezado de ésta la palabra ‘Gema’ le hizo parpadear.

Baekhyun conocía de gemas, _por dios_ , Baekhyun podría hablar muchísimo de ellas, las había trabajado, tomado en sus manos hasta hacer con ellas bellas obras de arte. Pero jamás había visto en ellas algo tan poderoso como la suerte. _¿Acaso había vivido ignorando algo tan importante_?; Bien, no podrían culparlo por ello, el trabajo era trabajo, y mientras pulía y cortaba lo único en lo que no pensaba era en si la desdicha o la fortuna llegaban a su vida.

Sin dudarlo, con el mouse clickeó sobre el enlace, siendo recibido por una decorada y algo sospechosa página. Había un fondo lleno de patrones, fotografías de cuarzos y diamantes, además de pequeñas explicaciones en un inglés algo diferente. Mordiéndose el labio, se dio cuenta de que obtener la información sería difícil, su nivel básico no estaba ayudando, y ahora no estaba el poderoso Kyungsoo para ayudarle, al menos no con eso. Se maldijo recordando como cinco años antes había desechado la idea de estudiar inglés y en su lugar haber aprendido francés y japonés, además del chino, lo cual había sido como un accidente, pues inscribirse a aquella clase fue debido al atractivo chico del que se enamoró en la universidad.

Intentó contenerse para no aventarse contra su almohada que retendría un grito, y en su lugar buscó entre las palabras algo que pudiera darle una pista para buscar la información en un idioma que pudiera entender al cien. 

_¿India?, ¿acaso ahí decía la India?;_ Sin esperar más Baekhyun abrió una nueva pestaña, poniendo las palabras clave en el navegador, su resultado llegó rápido y preciso, _‘La cuidad de las gemas’._

Sí, ese era el sitio al que tenía que ir.

***

Lentamente abrió la puerta de su habitación, asomando primero la cabeza para tomar en cuenta sus posibles opciones de acercamiento.

Minseok y Kyungsoo se habían alejado de la sala, y podía verles levemente moviéndose por la cocina. Respirando con fuerza, tomó el valor de caminar sigiloso hacia su dirección. Enojarse y disculparse nunca sucedía tan rápido, de hecho, en algunas ocasiones aceptar sus errores no era del todo necesario, su amistad había estado llena de situaciones así, más de lo que quisiera.

Baekhyun comúnmente actuaba sin pensar, y sus dos amigos tenían que tomar la responsabilidad de sus malas decisiones para sacarlo de aprietos. Como la vez en que, como el dueño y casero que era, golpeó al inquilino vago que se había negado a pagarle, quien había aventando antes hacia su dirección una botella vacía de vodka. Kyungsoo actuando serio y correcto, decidió llamar a la policía, aunque también había ordenado a su acelerado amigo que se escondiera en su piso mientras el terminaba con el problema. Pero bien, esta situación pese a ser menos delicada, también era más hiriente. El de cabellos plata odiaba cuando sus amigos opinaban demasiado sobre sus creencias.

Llegando al umbral de la cocina, unió sus dedos con inseguridad. Minseok le observó en silencio, y el de cabellos más oscuros pudo ver en su lenguaje corporal una señal.

— ¿Ahora qué sucede?—Kyungsoo inquirió, notando como el nerviosismo en el de cabellos plata incrementó. — Baek, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

— ¿Yo?—respondió mostrándose ofendido, y movió su mano hacia enfrente como desechando la idea. — Yo no he hecho nada, es sólo que estaba navegando por internet, y vi algo que se ve muy interesante.

Tan pronto la información salió de su boca sus dos amigos intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué es ahora?—Minseok sonó algo alterado, un poco asustado. —La última vez que te escuché decir que estuviste navegando en la red apareciste aquí con un atrapa sueños gigante. 

—Oh, no es nada de eso. — El menor arrugó su frente, mirando a los dos mayores. —Esta vez no tiene nada que ver con eso, sólo…—analizando las expresiones de sus amigos, Baekhyun pudo darse cuenta de dos cosas; una: que Minseok y Kyungsoo, como sospechaba, no lo apoyarían esta vez si aceptaba que sus planes tenían esa clase de finalidad, tal vez, mentirles sería un poco necesario, y dos: no importaba cómo, necesitaba tenerlos cerca. —He llegado a la conclusión de que necesito un respiro, ¿ustedes no?

—Okay, un momento. — Kyungsoo puso sus palmas al frente deteniendo sus palabras. — Por lo que estoy entendiendo, estás diciendo algo que no tiene que ver con tus supersticiones, ¿entonces por qué estás tan nervioso?

Minseok sonrió amplio al escucharle, asintiendo al notarlo también.

—Como la vez en que nos pediste tirarnos sobre el pasto para encontrar el jodido trébol de cuatro hojas.

—Oh, recuerdo ese día, fue un infierno.

— ¿Pueden dejarme hablar?—Baekhyun pidió impacientándose, reduciendo la distancia y alcanzando a poner las manos sobre la pequeña isla en la cocina. — Es sólo que mi inspiración no está en el mejor momento, y saben que cuando esto se extiende necesito salir de aquí, he ido a muchos lugares ya, pero nunca he podido hacerlo con ustedes, he pensado en algunos países que me gustaría visitar, y sé que ustedes han querido tener uno de esos viajes sólo con una mochila al hombro, así que pensé, ¿por qué no? — Sus palabras ocasionaron un silencio, y Minseok negó con la cabeza tan pronto comprendió todo.

—Baek, no puedo salir de viaje ahora, tengo un empleo, el año escolar aún no termina y tengo que revisar exámenes y hacer evaluaciones. —señalando a Kyungsoo, negó una vez más. — Kyungsoo también tiene empleo, ¿Qué no ibas a ser traductor en las conferencias de la próxima semana?

—Aún lo seré— Kyungsoo agregó. —Baek, es una idea muy linda, pero también es muy apresurado, además, ni siquiera tenemos dinero para pagar un viaje, para empezar, ¿adónde podríamos ir nosotros tres?, un viaje así es muy arriesgado.

—Pero he pensado como solucionar todo. — El peliplata se apresuró a decir, tratando de mantenerse optimista. —Minseok, dijiste que necesitabas ayuda, así que te ayudaré en las evaluaciones, dices que odias tu trabajo, así que…

—No voy a renunciar, Baekhyun. —El mayor espetó, sabiendo que su amigo lo había tomado como una opción.

—No renunciar, sólo unas vacaciones, ¿una semana?, podríamos fácilmente ir y venir en menos de siete días, además, Kyungsoo, podrías darle la oportunidad a Luhan de tomar tu lugar en esos eventos, nunca te pagan tan bien de cualquier modo.

— ¿Pero qué diablos…?

—Yo nunca dije que ustedes pagarían por algo, somos amigos y saben que puedo invitarlos, pagaré sus boletos de avión y hospedaje, comida, transporte, incluso pagaré por los regalos que quieran comprar a sus padres sólo… quisiera que vayamos juntos.

Detectar la súplica en sus palabras fue fácil, y los dos mayores intercambiaron miradas una vez más. Minseok se puso una mano detrás de cuello, nervioso por la inesperada propuesta.

— ¿Adónde quieres ir esta vez, Baekhyun?

—India.

— ¿La India?—Kyungsoo inquirió sorprendido, sonriendo amplio después, sus ojos brillando con la sola posibilidad. Giró levemente encontrándose con el rostro aun pensativo de Minseok. — ¿Suena increíble no?

—Mumbai, Calcuta, sin mencionar el Taj Mahal. — Baekhyun susurró cerca del oído de Kyungsoo, sabiendo que sería más fácil convérselo con sitios turísticos.

Al parecer su amigo tenía debilidad por lugares así, con arquitecturas impresionantes y con hombres de ese estilo, no podía culparlo, las pieles morenas eran más sexys. Además de que, Kyungsoo era quien podría guiarlo sin problemas por el país, no por nada era el mejor traductor en todo Seúl, o al menos para él, era su amigo en todo caso.

—Yo si iré. —Kyungsoo alzó los brazos al rendirse ante sus palabras, y Minseok puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta de que al ser dos contra uno, no tenía muchas opciones ya.

—Muy bien. —el mayor aceptó. —Entonces iremos.

Aplaudiendo por sus resultados, Baekhyun analizó las expresiones más animadas de sus amigos, sintiéndose un poco mal al considerar que estaba, ligeramente, mintiendo. Tener a Kyungsoo y Minseok a su lado era como su seguro, pues evitaría perderse y meterse en problemas parecidos como los tuvo en su pasada visita a Estados Unidos.

_¿No estaba haciendo mal, o no del todo, o si?_

***

Sólo serían siete horas.

Sus codos se apoyaron a los costados de su asiento con alegría, y miró en la pantalla de su móvil la imagen del itinerario que Minseok planeó en días anteriores. Pasarían algunos días en Nueva Delhi, continuando en Calcuta y concluyendo en Mumbai. Las reservaciones en hoteles estaban hechas, así como los boletos de los trenes. No podía estar más satisfecho al respecto, Minseok era el mejor en cuanto a planeaciones, la meticulosidad era su fuerte, además de que eso mismo impediría que contratiempos ocurrieran.

Sonriendo, levantó la pantalla de su laptop, mirando a los costados comprobó que sus amigos continuaran distraídos. Minseok tomaba respiraciones seguidas al estar nervioso, mientras Kyungsoo continuaba serio desde su asiento leyendo un libro. Tecleando, buscó aquella página en donde había visto a Minseok reservar, un boleto. Había muchos destinos a los que los trenes podían dirigirse, pero Baekhyun tenía ya bien pensado cuál era suyo.

Necesitaba ser hábil para escaparse en un buen momento, pues según el recorrido tenía una duración de seis horas desde Delhi hasta Jaipur.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza al caer en cuenta, ya que necesitaba una muy buena excusa para poder desaparecerse más de doce horas de sus amigos, _¿o sería buena idea decirles la verdad ahora?,_ Kyungsoo no le perdonaría si se enteraba de sus verdaderos motivos, además de que intentar excusarse en su trabajo podría empeorarlo todo, seguían siendo las joyas el objetivo de su visita, sin embargo los dos mayores se habían alejado de sus propios empleos para acompañarle.

Humedeciéndose los labios, reservó un boleto de ida y vuelta para su segundo día, sólo podía confiar en sus blancas mentiras para salir de ese lío, y de no poder hacerlo, podría pensar en algo después; Bajando la pantalla de su portátil, decidió dejar de pensar en eso al menos hasta que aterrizaran, aún tenían que detenerse en Japón para la escala, debía distraer su mente, y sólo esperar que las increíbles experiencias que conseguiría en su visita le sorprendieran.

—Eres tan insoportable, eres la peor persona en el mundo, no puedo creer que conviviré contigo por tantos días, es un horror. —La voz de un hombre sonó tras él, y Baekhyun ladeó un poco su rostro al divertirle el tono en el que éste habló, sonaba divertido pero irritado, además de que los golpes que pudo dar a quien estaba sentado a su costado le entretuvieron un poco más.

Estaban en primera clase, y pese a que los asientos anchos les separaban, podía escuchar perfectamente su conversación. El de cabellos plata intentó no ser tan entrometido, no obstante mirando por sobre su hombro, y levantándose sobre su asiento para observar detrás, pudo ver las cabezas de dos hombres, que pese a estar sentados lucían altos. Uno de ellos llevaba un cubre bocas negro, el otro cubría su rostro con una mascarilla para imperfecciones de cara completa. Reprimiendo su risa, Baekhyun decidió sentarse nuevamente.

Eran situaciones sencillas, _o quizás no tanto_ , pero que hacían de los momentos más extraños algo recordable.

***

Baekhyun nunca había vivido una experiencia tan extraña, pero tras el aterrizaje y arrastrar sus maletas fuera del aeropuerto, se vio siendo guiado por un Minseok con una libreta en mano, ignorando a todos aquellos taxistas que se ofrecieron a llevarle hasta el hotel. Kyungsoo, al parecer, se vio igual de sorprendido que él por ese hecho.

Tras caminar unos quinientos metros, Minseok levantó una mano deteniendo un vehículo que lucía muy lindo, aquella cosa que parecía una mezcla entre una moto y un taxi, no tenía puertas aunque si unos asientos en banca tras el del conductor. Baekhyun no pudo controlar su risa mientras subía y cargaba su maleta y su pesada mochila sobre sus piernas, Kyungsoo estaba en una posición similar, a diferencia de Minseok, que se las había arreglado para acomodar su mediana maleta en el espacio detrás de los asientos.

—Se llama Tuctuc. —Minseok dijo con simpleza tras haberle dado el nombre del hotel al conductor. Baekhyun y Kyungsoo sonrieron ante el nombre del vehículo.

— ¿Tuctuc?—Baekhyun dijo de manera tierna. — Qué lindo.

—Cómo sea. — Kyungsoo interrumpió. — ¿Por qué no pudimos tomar un taxi como la gente normal?

—Deseo la experiencia completa. — Minseok se defendió. — Tomar un taxi no tiene nada de especial a diferencia de esto ¿o no?, además tendremos algo que contar cuando volvamos a Corea.

—Oh, por supuesto. —el de cabellos más oscuros protestó. —Podre decir sobre aquella vez en la que casi me quedé sin piernas porque uno de mis mejores amigos necesitaba de experiencias.

—No discutan. —Baekhyun pidió desde atrás de su mochila, recargando su rostro sobre esta, y mirando por el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus pertenencias y la pared del vehículo, parte de la cuidad.

Nueva Delhi era una mezcla extraña, un contraste gigantesco entre colores chillones y grises, demasiado ruido de motocicletas y música, además de personas moviéndose de un lado a otro. Sobre los letreros de los negocios predominaba el Hindi, algunos cuantos con Inglés, telas y estampados por doquier, mujeres vistiendo Saris, y puestos ambulantes.

Luego de un recorrido algo largo el transporte se detuvo, y Minseok se dedicó a contar el dinero antes de pagar. La entrada del hotel era colorida, el lugar era acogedor pero pequeño.

—Fue buena idea darte todo mi dinero para que lo administres bien. — Baekhyun dijo con orgullo, el de cabellos castaños asintió estando de acuerdo, éste con la cabeza bien en alto y su inglés con acento, habló para el chico frente a la recepción.

Tan sólo unos minutos después los tres amigos estaban en su habitación, admirando el decorado con telas, las paredes de ladrillo, además del amueblado rojizo.

— ¡WOW!—el de cabellos plata exclamó, dejando caer su maleta y mochila para avanzar al centro de la habitación, las lámparas de color carmín en los costados, y la gran cantidad de almohadas sobre las camas. — Min, elegiste el lugar perfecto, esto es increíble.

—Se los dije. —el mayor mencionó con obviedad. — quería la experiencia completa.

—Tienes razón. —Kyungsoo respondió, pasando al costado de su amigo para llegar a una cama y sentarse ahí. —Lo has dicho ya, ahora, ¿podemos descansar un poco o comer? — sus manos se pasearon por la resbalosa tela que cubría el colchón, observó la individual donde estaba y luego la doble al frente. — Me quedaré con esta.

—Me da lo mismo. — Baekhyun agitó su mano ante lo dicho por Kyungsoo, y avanzó entusiasmado hasta su maleta, acostándola en el piso tiró del cierre, tomando algunas prendas. — Entonces deberíamos alistarnos y salir a comer, hay tantos lugares a los que me gustaría ir, tenemos muy poco tiempo, así que démonos prisa.

Minseok vio como su desesperado amigo sólo puso sus pertenencias en una esquina, corriendo luego hacia el baño para cambiarse, tan pronto escucharon la puerta de éste cerrarse, un ruido sobre el techo le hizo mirar hacia arriba. Kyungsoo arrugó la frente al mismo tiempo que él, pues al parecer las personas del piso superior serían su único pero ruidoso inconveniente en su estadía.

***

Caminar en las angostas calles era problemático, los vendedores en los mercados estiraban las telas y alimentos frente a sus rostros esperando venderles, y Baekhyun terminó por desesperarse cuando uno de ellos logró envolver su cuello con una tela delgada, pero sumamente costosa, o al menos sí ya que la había comprado en un puesto que no lucía del todo formal. De cualquier modo Minseok había dicho que se miraba guapo con ella, por lo cual Baekhyun casi suplicó a su amigo para darle unos billetes al vendedor.

Satisfecho con su compra se detuvieron en un no tan pequeño restaurante, pidieron algo de Biryani, una cosa muy extraña pero rica, según palabras de Baekhyun sabía mejor cuando se comía con las manos como el hombre que le entregó el plato se lo pidió. No sabía si era una broma del dependiente o algo que de verdad se hacía, pero Baekhyun descubrió que sabía mejor de todos modos.

— ¿Así que cuál es el plan, Min?—Kyungsoo preguntó al terminar de comer, miró como Baekhyun movía las manos tratando de jugar con el bebé de la mesa contigua, decidiendo no prestar tanta atención en si la gente le miraba raro. Su amigo de ojos grandes había entrecerrado los ojos en dirección a la entrada del lugar. — ¿Sucede algo?— mirando por encima de su hombro quiso saber lo que le ponía de ese modo, sin embargo Minseok agitó sus manos tratando de olvidarse de ello.

—Sólo un tipo.

— ¿Sólo un tipo?— Kyungsoo se burló. — ¿Desde cuándo conoces a alguien en este país que te ponga de esa manera?, ¿o es que estaba actuando inapropiadamente?

—Ese hombre no es de aquí, viajamos en el mismo avión con él, fue algo grosero conmigo cuando intentaba recoger mi equipaje, necesita aprender de modales.

—Bien, espero que lo haga pronto, no quiero que arruine tus vacaciones si se vuelve a aparecer frente a ti.

—Deseo que no, ¿pero qué decías? — cerró los ojos sonriendo, escuchando a la par la risa de un bebé detrás.

—Necesitamos ir a todos esos lugares hermosos, traje mi cámara y necesito buenas fotos para poder presumir después, ¿será buen momento para ir a ver algunos monumentos y edificios?, Baekhyun también necesita una selfie frente al Taj Mahal.

La palabra selfie robó la atención del susodicho, quien amplió los ojos antes de picar a Minseok en su muslo, señalando la billetera.

—Paga la cuenta, necesitamos ir ahí. Mis padres necesitan saber a través de mi Instagram que he llegado con bien.

—Baek, podrías sólo enviarles un texto o llamarles por teléfono. — Kyungsoo sugirió.

—Sí Soo, podría. Pero mis padres seguramente están ocupados en este momento, además de que nunca les dije que viajaría, si se enteraban que vendría aquí me hubieran mandado con alguno de sus poderosos amigos a Mumbai, y aún no quiero ir ahí, ¿Okay?— Sin más que agregar se puso de pie, caminando lento pero sin detenerse hasta la salida del restaurante.

Sus dos amigos se miraron entre ellos, considerando que en su poca información podría haber algo que a Baekhyun le inquietara.

No era una sorpresa para ninguno de los dos, a pesar de la extrovertida personalidad del menor, había serias situaciones y problemas relacionados con su familia. Baekhyun era un heredero, eso estaba muy claro, pese a que ser un joyero no parecía una profesión impuesta, también había un destino seguro. Baekhyun tomaría el negocio en sus manos, el futuro de ‘EVE’ le pertenecería a él.

Minseok estaba seguro que debido a ello el peliplata aprovechaba cada minuto y segundo de sus días para ser feliz, para hacer todas esas cosas de las que tendría que limitarse después. Las personas y trabajadores alrededor le mirarían y opinarían, por lo que, al menos hasta entonces, Baekhyun podría hacer lo que quisiese, sin tener que dar explicaciones.

Dando unos pasos fuera, Baekhyun miró a sus costados, algunas personas miraban en su dirección como si el despistado turista fuera una presa a la cual poder ofrecer sus productos y servicios. Negando con la mano alejó a un conductor de un una bici que se ofrecía llevarlo, y se apartó un poco de él al dar otros pasos más. Sin darse cuenta las personas caminando le empujaron otros metros, notando tiempo después que estaba en otro sitio ya. Las personas avanzaban hacia todas direcciones, moviéndose alrededor de él a diferentes puestos de un mercado.

Tratando de ubicarse, miró los letreros de los negocios en los edificios, queriendo identificar en el que había entrado a comer con sus amigos.

Sintiendo su garganta secarse, enredó la tela alrededor de su cuello bien, entrecerrando algo los ojos cuando el sol golpeó cerca de su frente al mirar hacia arriba, deseando ubicar el edificio de dos pisos en el que anteriormente comió. Los nervios tardaron poco en llegar, y giró en sus talones al avanzar a la dirección contraria para buscar a sus amigos del otro lado, podía sentir las miradas de algunos curiosos, e impacientándose empezó a respirar irregularmente al asustarse.

_Y sí, ese sólo era una de las cosas que había querido evitar._

Baekhyun se había perdido antes, de hecho, era algo fácil perderse incluso en Seúl. Sus distracciones constantes eran la razón, no era su culpa, o no toda, según él. Aún no podía recuperarse de aquel momento de pánico del que sufrió estando en Nueva York para ahora agregar a la lista a La India como otro de los sitios a los que nunca volvería.

Presionó entre los dedos la pulserita roja en su zurda, y cerró un momento los ojos pidiendo por algo que le hiciera tomar el camino de vuelta. Creyó que tan sólo ese deseo era suficiente, sin embargo al levantar los párpados el rostro de un hombre frente al suyo le hizo gritar del susto.

La piel morena de este era brillosa, sobre su cabeza usaba un turbante, Baekhyun ni si quiera podía pensar bien, los poderosos rasgos del hombre estaban haciéndole temblar, y no de una buena manera. El hombre pronunció en un acento raro algo que sonó como _‘_ _Lucky_ _’_ y Baekhyun tan pronto comprendió le miró caminar tras darse media vuelta, aquel señor o personaje avanzó entre unas personas, y Baekhyun al decidir seguirle consideró la opción de haber empezado a alucinar de la desesperación.

El hindú entró por una puerta que era cubierta por una cortina de piezas de madera, la cual creaba un sonido particular que hizo reír al de cabellos plata. La risa no duró mucho, pues el hombre le miró estoicamente haciéndole cerrar la boca.

En las paredes el papel tapiz tenía espirales y flores similares al de tela sobre su cuello, la misma que Baekhyun había decidido llamar bufanda india. Los focos amarillos y rojos en las decoradas lámparas daban un tono misterioso, y los exóticos cuadros colgados en las paredes mostraban imágenes de algunas figuras extrañas. Lo familiar de éstas le llevó por sus recuerdos, exactamente, a esa noche en la que Minseok le mostró y habló sobre los semidioses de las religiones de la India.

Entretenido, se quedó de pie frente a una de las pinturas, sólo reaccionando cuando una risa grave y cautivadora le causó escalofríos.

Baekhyun no sabía qué era eso, sólo que era la primera vez que lo sentía.

Otra cortina de figuras tintineantes se movió, anunciando que una persona salía del interior, el hombre de antes estaba parado en un costado, como si esperara que quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado se retirara para que pudiera entrar.

Un hombre alto pasó entre aquellas figuras doradas y ruidosas, su atuendo era pulcro, y sumamente hermoso.

 _Bien, Baekhyun había visto antes a muchos hombres vestidos así, o al menos sí en esas cuatros horas y desde que llegó a dicho país, no obstante_ _la silueta de aquel chico no se comparaba._ Sus anchos hombros hacían lucir la Kurta y el Sherwani, el estampado en colores dorados, blancos y marrones seguían patrones llenos de detalles, el tono de su piel brillaba, su perfecto cabello negro lo matizaba, y esos ojos, sus hermosos ojos.

Baekhyun sabía que se oía como locura, pero podía comparar sus pupilas o el brillo de ellas con oro. Baekhyun amaba el oro, y no sabía si estaba amando desde ya al dueño de aquellos enormes orbes. O si es que adoraba más sus curveadas pestañas o su grueso labio inferior.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándole, o si es que acaso el hombre estaba mirándole de vuelta también. El amor causa cosas híper vergonzosas, y Baekhyun sabía que con sólo incluir en ese encuentro la palabra amor ya estaría haciendo maldecir a Minseok.

_¡Oh, cierto, Minseok!_

— ¡CHANYEOL DEJA DE HACER EL TONTO Y VEN AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA!— La desesperante voz de un chico sonó desde afuera, y el peliplata pudo ver como el chico, que aparentemente se llamaba Chanyeol, le daba una mirada rápida antes de salir.

Desconcertado, giró su rostro levemente al escuchar al hindú toser, éste, movió su palma agitando la ruidosa cortina, invitándole a pasar. Dubitativo, avanzó al interior. La habitación estaba iluminada con un foco rojo, en el centro de la mesa estaban algunas cartas similares a las del tarot. _No es como si Baekhyun hubiera ido antes a que le leyeran las cartas, ¿verdad?, ¿quién demonios sugirió tal cosa?_

El hombre tomó asiento del otro lado al ver al turista hacerlo, y puso sus manos sobre las cartas antes de comenzar a moverlas y mezclarlas.

— _‘Tú destino es…’—_ Baekhyun logró entenderle al hombre con su básico inglés, y sus ojos brillaron ante la posibilidad de saber los hechos que llegarían a su vida. El hombre sin embargo logró poner sólo una carta, su frente se arrugó sin decir nada, agregando una más y pareciendo desconcertado, ¿preocupado?

Baekhyun se puso una mano sobre la boca al asustarse, tratando de encontrar una respuesta en la expresión del hombre, y luego una pista en el dibujo de la carta.

— ¿Qué significa?, ¿algo anda mal?—Baekhyun preguntó en coreano, y parpadeó al ver al hombre volver a poner los pedazos de cartón en una pila, volviéndolos a mezclar. — ¡Oh!, ¿por qué hace eso?, no puede cambiar mi destino de esa manera, se lo prohíbo.

Una vez más, el hombre pronunció _‘Tú destino es…’_ , pero pese a todo lo que anteriormente realizó, el resultado fue el mismo, las mismas dos cartas salieron, y el hombre tuvo que poner todas para asegurarse de que sólo había sido una confusión.

El peliplata estaba de esa misma forma, confundido, y aún más cuando el hindú se quitó el turbante y rascó la parte trasera de su nuca.

— _Esto es_ _extraño_ _._ —El hombre le dijo. — _El hombre que se acaba de ir tuvo el mismo destino._

El estómago de Baekhyun reaccionó al entender, y se rió tocándose el abdomen como si aquello significara algo.

—Que la suerte y el amor no están relacionados. — mencionó en voz baja para sí mismo. —Minseok está tan equivocado. — sintió como el hombre del otro lado tiró de su brazo, y le extendió la palma de su diestra, colocando en ella una pequeña piedra.

— _Esta es la piedra del amor_. — El hombre dijo en un tono misterioso, robando la completa atención de su cliente. — _Mantenla cerca de ti y estarás emocionalmente mejor._

El menor tomó con sus dedos aquella piedra, poniéndola frente a sus ojos para mirarle mejor, la luz no se lo permitía del todo, sin embargo Baekhyun la aceptó.

La mano del hindú al frente le dio a entender lo que deseaba, por lo cual decidió hacer uso de algunas de las rupias con las que contaba en su billetera. No era un completo tonto, sabía que tenía que tomar sus precauciones si algo como perderse sucedía; Luego de pagar salió del interior, quedándose momentáneamente ciego por el resplandor del exterior que le golpeó los ojos.

Con la ayuda de la luz, volvió a poner la pasada pieza entre sus dedos, y su pequeña sonrisa se extendió por sus labios al identificarle, a su traslucido color y sus detalles.

—Eres un cuarzo rosa. — Baekhyun le dijo al objeto, sintiéndose feliz al saber reconocerle. —Pero qué bello eres, podría hacer un hermoso brazalete contigo. — Su estómago se apretó cuando unos brazos le rodearon desde atrás, y el peliplata tuvo un pequeño momento de pavor antes de notar que el dueño de las extremidades era Minseok. — Al menos dame un poco de advertencia, sentí que el corazón se me salía, ¡Ou!

—Deja de desaparecer de esa forma, ¿Okay?— el de ojos grandes le pidió, levantando de nuevo su puño amenazándole con golpearle de nuevo. — ¿Cómo es posible que puedas alejarte tanto en menos de un minuto? — Girando su rostro para mirar a los costados, logró ver a Kyungsoo, y levantó el brazo agitándolo para poder llamarle.

Su amigo se apresuró al verles, y aún agitado tuvo fuerzas para golpear a Baekhyun también con su mano.

—No comprendo cómo lograste viajar sólo antes. —Kyungsoo se quejó. — Es demasiado sencillo para ti meterte en problemas. — El menor de los tres decidió no defenderse por sus regaños, y logró llevar su diestra detrás de su espalda y hasta el bolsillo trasero de sus Jeans, donde guardó su rosada piedra.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó haciendo un mohín, y mostró una sonrisa mientras picaba con sus índices los estómagos de sus amigos. — Continuemos con el recorrido, quiero que Kyungsoo tome sus fotos, y Min, sé que deseas ir a un bazar, démonos prisa.

Poniendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón comenzó a avanzar, siendo seguido entonces por sus amigos, quienes sólo decidieron mantenerse cerca para evitar otro incidente parecido.

***

El paseo se extendió hasta tarde cuando los tonos amarillentos y rojizos inundaron el cielo, y Kyungsoo rogó por quedarse sólo un poco más frente algunas mezquitas al desear buenas e impresionantes fotos. Baekhyun optó por cumplir su deseo, y en su lugar se adueñó de la libreta que Minseok cargaba, en donde bocetó algunas ideas al inspirarse en la arquitectura de las cúpulas en forma de gota sobre los edificios; Sobre el papel delineó desde el centro hasta las esquinas algunos anillos con detalles geométricos, y señalando con palabras los posibles colores para completar los diseños.

Fue al caer la noche cuando el de ojos grandes mencionó que era momento de volver, y pese a la renuencia del peliplata al tener tanta inspiración, los tres amigos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el hotel. El clima era tan bueno que Baekhyun no tardó mucho para volver a salir de la habitación, dejando que sus amigos se perdieran en sus sueños al caer rendidos sobre las camas.

El pequeño hotel de cinco pisos contaba con balcones en algunas habitaciones para mirar el exterior, no obstante era en la azotea donde se localizaba un área común para los huéspedes. Ahí se encontraban algunos sillones pequeños adornados con cojines tejidos, una tarima donde podrían recostarse, ornamentado con focos iluminando y mezclándose en el alumbrado de los edificios contiguos. Desde ahí, se miraba la vida nocturna de aquella parte de la cuidad, que pese a todo, continuaba siendo ruidosa.

Baekhyun eligió tomar asiento en uno de los sofás que miraban hacia el borde del edificio, miró por encima de la barda de protección, eventualmente prefirió retroceder y sentarse al marearse, sonriendo, se acomodó con piernas cruzadas en los asientos, e inclinándose presionó su lápiz sobre su libreta, deseando replicar fielmente el último esbozo que hizo en el cuaderno de Minseok.

— _“Brillando, brillando”—_ agitó los dedos de su zurda, sacudiendo un poco los hombros. Las pequeñas bocinas de sus audífonos que colgaban alrededor de su cuello, dejaban oírle claramente la melodía. —“ _Como un diamante”_ — meticulosamente, reprodujo la base del anillo. — _“Cegándote, cegándote, como un diamante”_

—Esa canción es un poco… — La inesperada voz tomó por sorpresa a Baekhyun, sus cabellos plata cubrieron un poco sus pestañas al caerle por la frente, sin embargo al conseguir que sus ojos enfocaran bien al hombre, un pequeño vuelco desacomodó sus pensamientos. —No lo sé, ¿qué palabra podría describirla?, ¿comprendes lo que intento decir?

 _Chanyeol, ¿ese era su nombre, no?;_ ¿Cómo era posible que de todos lugares él estuviera ahí?, el peliplata movió su cabeza en afirmación, pese a que no sabía ni siquiera lo que el larguirucho hombre dijo y continuaba diciendo. En su cabeza esa vocecita le repetía que debía poner atención, concentrarse para no verse tan tope. Su emocionado corazón estaba haciéndole temblar, y el enamoramiento comenzaba extenderse por su cuerpo, calentando primero sus mejillas y orejas. 

—…debo decir que no soy alguien que escuche música de los grupos de pop, sé que mi hermana los escucha, es por eso que conozco las canciones, pero... — El de cabellos negros se tocó la nuca al hablar, como si luciera avergonzado, y sonrió levemente antes de dedicarle una mirada al de cabellos plata, un intercambio casi íntimo. —Supongo que debo aceptar que esa canción me encanta.

Baekhyun apenas pudo comprender con esas frases las probables cosas que el alto hombre estuvo diciendo, porque estaba un tanto más preocupado por su boca seca y su incapacidad por formar una respuesta rápida. Sin nada qué más hacer puso sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo, y tragó la poca saliva que produjo para humedecer su garganta.

—También me encanta. —gesticuló, y bajó la vista al sentir que la mirada fija del ajeno le quemaba. Quemaba en todo su cuerpo, en sus manos, en sus orejas, en su pecho.

_¿Y cómo no?, el hombre estaba guapísimo._

El de estatura más baja miró los dedos de sus propios pies, y luego las sandalias de quien se encontraba en frente. Éste continuaba vistiendo el traje tradicional de antes, y ahora, logrando verlo con más detalle, podía incluir a lo maravillosamente bien que se veía, el fascinante olor de su perfume. Una mano cubriendo su vista lo alejó de sus pensamientos, y levantó el rostro viéndole pronunciar.

—Me llamo Chanyeol, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

***

— ¿Y desde cuándo te dedicas a esto? — La voz de Chanyeol se oyó demasiado cerca, y Baekhyun sólo necesitó mirar por el rabillo del ojo para darse cuenta de que el rostro del alto estaba casi pegado al suyo, inclinando hacia él para mirar los dibujos en su libreta.

Para el pequeño era difícil concentrarse cuando tenía casi encima al hombre que estaba, exageradamente, calentándole. _Bien, eso podría sonar mal, es sólo que no había los suficientes sinónimos para describirlo._ El rostro del de piel más pálida se había pintado de un rojo vivo. Se humedecía los labios constantemente, manteniendo sus pies en el borde del asiento, con sus rodillas casi tocando su pecho, agregando a ello una repetitiva risita nerviosa.

—He diseñado desde pequeño, cosas-cosas de novato, ¿comprendes?, pero no fue hasta después de la universidad y de haber obtenido un título en diseño industrial que mi padre me tomó más en serio y me dejó ser parte del negocio. — arrugó su frente, decidiendo poner sus pensamientos sobre los garabatos en la esquina del papel. Chanyeol estaba ligeramente tocando su mejilla con su nariz, y el emocionado corazón del peliplata se aceleró.

— ¿Tu padre es joyero?

 _¡Oh!;_ Los ojos de Baekhyun se ampliaron ante la pregunta, pues generalmente no dejaba salir esa información tan pronto, siempre prefería esperar, para que de esa manera los chicos no se mostraran interesados por su ascendencia y herencia antes de que lo hicieran por sus sentimientos. No necesitaba arruinar todo tan rápido, y con suspicacia, negó con su rostro un par de veces.

—No, es sólo que él no confiaba de mi futuro en la industria.

—Comprendo eso. — Chanyeol movió su rostro asintiendo al cerrar los ojos, dejándose ir hacia atrás para recargarse en el respaldo, pasó su brazo tras la espalda del menor, lo que ocasionó que éste se removiera nervioso. — Mi padre también dudaba de mis capacidades, en ocasiones parece que ellos necesitan que otros noten los talentos antes, al final… siempre querrán que hagamos todo bien.

Baekhyun guardó silencio al escuchar su conclusión, recordando la primera vez en que su padre decidió llevar una de sus propuestas a elaboración. La satisfacción de ver uno de sus diseños sobre un aparador, y la felicidad al saber que la venta fue realizada. Sintiendo su pecho más ligero, y habiendo olvidado ya su alterado estado, observó por primera vez a Chanyeol sin tener todas esas sensaciones electrizantes alterándole. _Lucía mucho más real, no obstante igual de brillante._

— ¿Y tú?, ¿cuál es tu talento?—el peliplata inquirió.

—Tengo muchos talentos. —Chanyeol sonó vanidoso, pese a eso sus enormes ojos y la forma en que subió y bajó las cejas aligeraron su lado ególatra. Baekhyun escondió el leve rubor de sus mejillas, y agitó su mano no queriendo demostrarle que estaba teniendo éxito con su coqueteo.

— ¿Ah, sí?, ¿Y cuáles son?

—Bien, empezare a decir que, soy malditamente un genio en cuestión a los negocios. — contó con sus dedos, señalando primero el índice, luego tocó el de en medio, como preparando a Baekhyun con su gran lista de capacidades. —También soy hábil para los deportes, te diré esto, porque un día te llevaré a verme jugar baloncesto, jamás verás a nadie encestar como yo, ¿notaste lo alto que soy?, sólo date una idea con eso, además, mira estos brazos, podría llevarte cargando hasta tu habitación si lo quisieras. Pero volviendo a lo de antes, también soy bueno para la música, desde pequeño tomé clases de esto y aquello, si formara una banda podría ser el único miembro, sería el baterista, el guitarrista, bajista y cantante, oh, también soy DJ, una vez hice unas mezclas en la fiesta de un amigo.

Baekhyun apenas había logrado cubrir su boca con una mano, su geométrica sonrisa amplia, mostrando sus dientes y reprimiendo en su garganta una carcajada. Creía en todas esas cosas que Chanyeol presumía, pero la manera en lo que lo hacía… no sabía cómo podría gustarle su jactanciosa forma de hablar.

—Todo suena increíble. — recargando su rostro en su palma, ofreció un pestañeo corto, pero lleno de intenciones, Chanyeol sonrió ante ello, bastante satisfecho.

Lograron escuchar el leve golpeteo de unas sandalias sobre la tarima, y ahí, de pie sobre esta se encontraba un chico mirando hacia su dirección con reproche.

—Chanyeol, ¿no crees que es momento de venir a dormir?, ¿sabes qué hora es?, ¿no mañana tienes asuntos que atender? —El nombrado tapó con sus manos sus orejas, y movió la cabeza para darle la razón.

—Okay, Jongdae, iré ahora.

—Entonces hazlo pronto, te necesito ahí, A-HO-RA, Yifan está muy ebrio y no puedo hacer que entre a la cama, Jongin se ha largado porque recibió un golpe en la cara cuando intento recostarlo, es urgente.

—Te he escuchado. —Chanyeol habló lento y calmado, intentando no alterarse por su lamentación.

— ¿Y qué esperas?, te recuerdo que venir aquí fue tu idea.

Chanyeol puso una sonrisa en su cara, grande, sincera, como si todo lo anterior no hubiera sido escuchado por Baekhyun. El de cabellos claros parpadeaba por poco asustado, pues la cara del tal Jongdae estaba a punto de explotar por su mal humor.

—Te veré después, ¿de acuerdo? — el alto le preguntó, y Baekhyun respondió instantáneamente en reacción. En escasos segundos Chanyeol se puso de pie, caminó en dirección a su amigo y luego abandonó el lugar.

A pesar de eso, Baekhyun no tomó su manera de irse de manera negativa, con los ánimos y la inspiración aumentando, decidió volver a la habitación, continuando ahí con sus dibujos hasta que el sueño le venció.

***

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando su móvil vibró bajo la almohada.

Tras lograr ponerse de pie sin despertar a Minseok que dormía a su costado, se movió sigiloso por la habitación. Tomó un baño rápido y luego de ponerse linda ropa y preparar su mochila extra con todo lo creía que necesitaría, salió del dormitorio dirigiéndose hacia la estación de trenes.

Regañarse mentalmente era una rutina, por lo cual utilizó todas las groserías que se sabía para maldecirse por tomar decisiones así. Podía predecir la cantidad de problemas y sermoneos que le darían esos dos cuando volviera, y para entonces, tendría que hablar con la verdad, o con una parte de ella.

Pagó al conductor del tuctuc que cobró excesivamente caro y con unas cejas fruncidas se adentró en la estación. Tras obtener su ticket reservado en taquilla y llegar al sitio de salida, notó que la capacidad del lugar era alta, había unos cinco golpes por minuto cuando sus hombros chocaban con los de las personas que caminaban en la dirección opuesta. Reconociendo a uno de los trabajadores del convoy, hizo uso de su acentuado inglés para pedir indicaciones.

Al parecer gozar de dinero siempre generaría ventaja, pues menos de cinco minutos después estaba llegando al pequeño espacio privado donde estaba su asiento, o bien, no tan privado. Gozaba de un sillón reclinable y corriente eléctrica, además de comida cuando lo necesitara, aunque aquello no mejoraba mucho cuando aún tenía la posibilidad de compartir el lugar con alguien desagradable, las cabinas de una sola persona habían sido ocupadas ya cuando compró el boleto, por lo que se encontró con la incertidumbre de esperar a su compañero. _Si es que existía._

Como si todos esos amuletos que fue acumulando en el pasado, los tréboles, las pulseras, los figurines de procedencia sospechosa, las monedas tiradas en fuentes y las velitas apagadas en su últimos tres cumpleaños sirvieran, la recompensa llegó.

Un tanto tarde. _Exactamente_ _,_ con un minuto de retraso.

El cabello de Chanyeol estaba despeinado, y su pecho subiendo y bajando demostraba que había corrido para alcanzar el tren, sus manos le ayudaban a sujetarse de la entrada de la cabina, y sus ojos ampliándose eran una copia perfecta de la expresión que mostraba también Baekhyun.

— ¡Tú! —dijeron al unísono al señalarse, y Chanyeol escuchó a una persona en la cabina de al lado pidiéndole que se sentara por favor.

Sin más que agregar al estúpido encuentro el alto tomó lugar en el sillón al frente del peliplata, y marcó una curva ligera con los labios al no creerse lo que pasaba.

—Dijiste que nos veríamos de nuevo. —Baekhyun mencionó en un tono aparentemente herido. —Sin embargo tomaste un tren al otro día, ¿no te avergüenza no cumplir tus promesas?— ese mariposeo en su estómago jodió su intento de sonar serio, y mantuvo su rostro fruncido al morderse el labio.

—Oh, ¿es así?, te recuerdo que has tomado el mismo, y estamos aquí, viéndonos por, ¿tercera vez?

— ¿Me viste esa primera vez?

Aquel flirteo se había vuelto muy obvio, su nivel estaba subiendo de una manera tan fácil y natural que no parecía apresurado. A Baekhyun le gustaba el modo en que todo se estaba dando, no parecía un urgido, como Kyungsoo muchas veces le dijo que lucía.

Chanyeol, por su parte, había preferido mantener esos pensamientos sólo para él, guardar todos esos cumplidos para el momento correcto. Entonces, se permitió observar los ojos cafés de su acompañante, sintiéndose conquistado cuando la sonrisa de medias lunas apareció. Baekhyun tenía una sonrisa tan bonita, sus pómulos y su mentón, que por alguna extraña y casi enferma razón, Chanyeol deseaba tocar. ¿Podría ser por su belleza?, ¿o por cómo el tono de su cabello brillaba tanto y lograba que sus pupilas se vieran de un color miel?; Tal vez, tenía que ver con esa risa boba que había escuchado al menos unas ocho veces, porque el pequeño lograba desbordar una ternura incomprensible. En la cabeza de Chanyeol no cabía bien la idea de que alguien como él de verdad existiera.

Puso atención a ese lunar cerca su labio, y luego se cruzó de brazos dejándose ir hacia atrás. Cerrando los ojos, se acomodó en su sofá, decidiendo terminar esa conversación ahí, con la determinación de no retomarla, o al menos no hasta que pudiera tener el consentimiento para avanzar hasta ese nivel.

***

Transcurrió una hora donde no hubo palabras dichas de uno hacia otro.

Chanyeol se había quedado dormido, y Baekhyun se entretuvo con un libro al dejar de emocionarse con los paisajes de su recorrido. Su lectura era tan absurda que ocasionó que riera fuerte algunas veces, aunque intentaba que su ruidosa boca no despertara al que descansaba al frente, por lo que sólo lo vio removerse de vez en cuando.

Negando con el rostro pero aún divertido, pasó de hoja, riendo por el siguiente diálogo.

—O el libro es muy divertido o es muy fácil hacerte reír. —Chanyeol pronunció con voz ronca, estirando sus brazos para deshacer los nudos. — ¿Cuál de las dos?

—Ambas suposiciones tienen algo de verdad. —gimió limpiándose su ojo lagrimeando, puso luego el separador con brillos en donde detuvo su lectura, aprovechando que el chico había despertado ya. 

— ¿Qué libro es? — Chanyeol se mostró curioso intentando mirar, sin embargo sólo logró identificar en la portada una ilustración en tonos pasteles.

—Oh, no querrás saber. —Baekhyun metió su lectura dentro de su mochila. — Es…un best seller, ya sabes, de esos para las adolescentes.

— ¿Algo con amor a primera vista y un montón de situaciones ridículas? —seguidamente de su pregunta pudo ver al menor arrugar su frente, asintiendo tímido.

—Es algo tonto, lo sé.

—No creo que tenga algo de malo, mi hermana a veces lee de lo mismo, supongo que está bien mientras no pienses que esas cosas de verdad suceden. —Chanyeol se detuvo al pensar en algo, y movió su palma para negar. — No me hagas caso, creo que soy la persona equivocada para hablar de eso.

Baekhyun entrecerró los ojos sintiéndose confundido.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —la pregunta llegó tan rápido que el alto apenas si tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Sus ojos se abrieron muy amplios, y por primera vez, Baekhyun pudo verle nervioso.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Uhum. — Baekhyun se acomodó dejando su mochila sobre el suelo, dobló cuidadosamente su manta sobre sus piernas. —Dices que no puedes hablar de eso.

—Oh. — arrugando su cara, Chanyeol tragó saliva. Puso atención a los ojos curiosos del ajeno, y sonrió apretando los párpados por la sola idea de contar ese pequeño detalle. Resultaba complicado y vergonzoso, según las palabras de sus amigos, aquella afición había alcanzado niveles excesivos. 

No podía hacer mucho al respecto cuando todas esas cosas sucediendo alrededor de alguna manera confirmaban sus creencias.

Su superstición inició un Halloween, tenía ochos años en ese entonces, y para el pequeño Park lo único importante esa noche era su disfraz. Un increíble atuendo de colores, un traje morado con corbata, un peinado con fijador y pintura sobre su cara. Ser Joker le emocionaba, ya que lucía como un verdadero villano. Michael, su viejo amigo, le había invitado a pasar la festividad con él, por lo cual Chanyeol tardó al menos la mañana y la tarde de ese mismo día para convencer a sus padres para ir. Al llegar frente a la puerta de su amigo, la emoción por lo que sucedería le hizo brincar.

El día de brujas era muy distinto pasarlo en Corea que en Estados Unidos, porque a diferencia de Seúl, las casas de su antiguo vecindario estaban adornadas desde el interior y hasta el jardín, Chanyeol debido a esto llegó a asustarse varias veces, las decoraciones de ciertas mansiones eran espeluznantes, sin mencionar la cantidad de adolescentes que tomaban la oportunidad para molestar a los despistados; Poco tardó en darse cuenta que su noche no iba ser como lo esperó. Michael le explicó que sus primos estaban de visita, y que los juegos y planes cambiaron repentinamente. El pequeño Park no sabía mucho de eso, puesto que la única ‘tradición’ que conocía era salir por golosinas con los vecinos.

Media hora después entendió y descubrió, que el Halloween no era tan genial como lo creyó.

Las historias de fantasmas no eran sus favoritas, menos, el hecho de que los primos de Michael las narraran con tanto detalle. Los gatos negros, la sangre, los niños perdidos y los espantosos payasos hicieron que el pequeño Park se encogiera conforme los relatos se volvían más oscuros.

Salir a pedir dulces después de aquello ya no fue tan divertido. Y Chanyeol se preocupó demasiado por esquivar a los padres y niños disfrazados que se cruzaron en su camino, con el fin de estar lo más cercano que pudo al grupo. Desafortunadamente, una serie de hechos que sucedieron uno tras otro como en efecto domino lo tuvieron a él como protagonista, e incluso ahora, Chanyeol seguía sin comprender cómo todo pudo suceder en tan poco tiempo.

Su pie había pisado una de las agujetas sueltas de Michael, ocasionando que su amigo tropezara. Éste, se había sujetado con las manos para no golpearse en la cara, pero el que Chanyeol estuviera tan cerca ocasionó que cayera sobre él, obteniendo que la mejilla del de ojos azules se ensuciara. El pequeño Park intentó ponerse de pie, ignorando que uno de los primos de su amigo estaba acercándose para ayudarles a levantarse. Por reincorporarse tan a prisa, su cabeza había golpeado el mentón ajeno, logrando que éste tirara todos sus dulces en la acera al soltar su recipiente que los contenía.

No quiso sentirse tan negativo al mirar a sus costados lo que provocó, ya que tanto Michael como el resto estallaron en risas. Su primo se tocaba su mentón, mientras otros ayudaban a recoger los dulces, y Michael, aún tirado en el piso, se tocaba su estómago que se tensaba por las carcajadas. El pequeño Park mostró un amago de sonrisa, empezando a ver lo divertido en todo ello, pese a eso, la mirada de fija de un pequeño gato negro que luego se frotó contra su pierna lo sobresaltó.

Y sí, sonaba mega torpe que ese sólo acontecimiento le volviera supersticioso, pero parecía en que su cabeza esos cuentos de la mala suerte lo sugestionaron gravemente.

Si pisaba grietas, si pasaba bajo una escalera, si todos sus noviazgos terminaban mal por seguir sufriendo por el espejo de Jongin que rompió hace años. Para el alto, los eventos desafortunados no se debían sólo a malas rachas o eventos inevitables, en la mayoría de las veces, habría algo que apuntaría a sus convicciones.

— ¿Chanyeol?— La delgada palma de Baekhyun se agitó frente a su cara, y el de cabellos oscuros parpadeó, sintiendo sus orejas calentarse por la vergüenza.

—Lo siento, es que estaba pensando.

—Me di cuenta. — Baekhyun dio una risita corta. De pie frente a él, Chanyeol se percató de que el pequeño tenía intenciones de salir de la cabina.

— ¿Vas a algún lado?

—Tengo hambre, así que pensaba ir a comprar algo para que mi estómago no esté vacío. — Baekhyun dijo meciéndose en sus pies, su billetera en mano y su mano puesta en el marco de la entrada. — ¿Quieres venir?

El pelinegro observó cuidadosamente, aparentemente el tema anterior había sido olvidado, decidiendo no traerlo a colación de nuevo, y escuchando a su propio estómago gruñendo, de un salto se puso de pie, sosteniendo desde atrás los hombros de Baekhyun.

—Sí, me gusta la comida.

***

Un fuerte golpe le despertó, Minseok gruñó soñoliento por ello, y levantó su rostro de la almohada con los ojos semi abiertos. Bostezando, giró en su lugar para mirar hacia el techo.

Una noche antes se había dado cuenta de que quienes fueran que estaban en el piso superior necesitaban un llamado de atención, ya que desde ahí pudo escuchar hasta altas horas que su fiesta o pelea había llegado muy lejos. Kyungsoo aparentemente se había hecho cargo del problema, porque no necesitó más que ir hasta ese nivel, golpear su puerta y pedir que se callaran para que en sólo unos minutos el ruido cesara. Durmió cómodamente por algunas horas, sin embargo parecía que tal acto sólo empeoró el dolor en sus piernas.

—Hace mucho calor. — Minseok mencionó, dirigiéndose a su amigo que parecía estar en el mismo estado que él.

—Los pies me siguen doliendo, estoy esperando que Baekhyun se aparezca para hacerlo pagar por esto, fue su idea caminar tanto. —Kyungsoo farfulló, agitando el abanico cerca de su cara. — Deberíamos ir a desayunar, pero primero me daré una ducha.

Minseok parpadeó ante lo dicho, observó a sus costados y hacia las maletas, donde logró ver la de Baekhyun, no obstante, que su móvil no estuviera cerca le alarmó.

— ¿Dónde está Baekhyun?

—Y yo que voy a saber. — el pelinegro replicó, moviéndose con dificultad por las pequeñas almohadas que había tirado al suelo. — Cuando desperté ya no estaba, deber estar haciendo el tonto por algún lugar, anoche estuvo hasta tarde en la terraza, quizás ya hizo algún amigo.

El mayor apretó los labios ante la posibilidad, e inseguro, bajó de la cama para ir hacia las maletas. Sacó de la propia su móvil, esperando que el ringtone sonara en la habitación. Escuchó solamente los tonos de espera, y luego a Baekhyun responder con un leve tartamudeo.

— _“M-Min”_ —le oyó decir, de fondo podía escuchar el ruido de conversaciones. — _“Buenos días”_

— ¿Puedes decirme dónde estás?, Kyungsoo dijo que saliste temprano, ¿no te alejaste mucho, cierto?—Creyó sonar como una madre preocupada, y se golpeó la frente recordando que no debía inquietarse de más, Baekhyun era un adulto ya, aunque a veces no lo pareciera.

— _“Oh, no tanto”—_ un pequeño susurro sonó, y Minseok cubrió su otra oreja al querer escuchar claramente. Baekhyun respondió a lo que fuese que le dijeron. — _“Disculpa, decía que no me alejé tanto, pero estoy algo ocupado, seguramente volveré al hotel por la noche, no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, ¿Okay?”_

—Baek, no sé en qué estás metido esta vez, pero no estás en Corea, no conoces a nadie aquí, ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo?, mantennos informados de dónde estarás. ¿Qué parte de la cuidad es?, podríamos alcanzarte ahí.

— _“No necesitas preocuparte por eso, he hecho un amigo, se llama Chanyeol, escucha, Chanyeol, ¿podrías decirle ‘Hola’ a Minseok?”_ —El nombrado escuchó seguidamente un _‘Hoooooolaaaaa’_ en una voz gruesa, y apretó los párpados al no gustarle lo que con ese saludo pudo concluir.

—Ten cuidado, si necesitas algo, como que vayamos por ti, sólo debes tomar tu teléfono y llamarnos, pero deberías ahorrar la pila, así que podrías apagarlo para que no muera.

— _“Deja de ser un paranoico, mi móvil tiene mucha batería, y el tren tiene corriente eléctrica así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse”_

—Espera, ¿cuál tren? —Lo siguiente que supo Minseok es que Baekhyun había colgado, y ahogando una grosería en su garganta decidió sólo dejarle ser. Cuando el peliplata volviera tendría muchas cosas qué explicar.

Pero, ¿no se suponía que habían viajado juntos?

***

Las horas pasaron rápidas en su compañía.

Baekhyun descubrió luego de la información básica que se dieron el uno al otro, que Chanyeol había estudiado arquitectura, leyes, también había intentado algo en las artes, pero que al final ninguno de sus estudios avanzó lo suficiente. Su fuerte estaba en los negocios, por lo que le estaba yendo mejor administrando su cafetería, la cuál iba expandiéndose de a poco, nada muy grande, según él. Al peliplata no le importaba indagar demasiado de cualquier manera, y evitando el tema sobre cómo se ganaban la vida, prefirió irse por temas menos complicados y serios.

—Entonces, está Minseok y Kyungsoo, ¿sí?, y a veces considero que Junmyeon es uno de mis amigos también, pero es muy quejumbroso, llora por esto, por lo otro, además de que nos abandonó hace poco, porque según él, a veces no le dejábamos dormir, pero… pff—Bufó, desacomodando en el proceso el flequillo de su cabello. — Ahora resulta que nos extraña, a veces hablamos por teléfono.

— ¿Entonces sólo tienes tres amigos?—Chanyeol habló tras masticar sus _‘banana chips’_. —Por lo que dices suena como si vives con ellos.

— ¿Te parecen muy pocos?, lo que sucede es que mi padre es muy especial con ese tema, a veces piensa que puede opinar en algunos aspectos de mi vida, sobre con quién salgo o cómo debería vestirme, y Min y Soo han sido mis amigos desde el instituto, es una historia graciosa, ¿sabes?, escucha, te contaré. — Baekhyun no esperó a que el alto asintiera para que comenzara su historia, y robó un poco de la fritura de su acompañante antes de continuar. — Mi papá quería que yo fuera a una escuela, pero los uniformes eran horribles, para empezar, eran azules. Así que le dije que, ¿por qué no puedo elegir una escuela yo?, él estaba algo renuente pero al final logré convencerlo con un poco de ayuda de mamá. Y un día, mientras volvía de mi clase de piano ahí estaba, la escuela perfecta con uniformes geniales.

— ¿Elegiste a qué instituto querías ir por sus uniformes?—el alto cuestionó incrédulo.

—Es lo que estoy diciendo. —Rodó los ojos, pareciendo obvio. —Pero como te contaba, Min y Soo fueron mis primeros amigos de verdad, los conocí el primer día de clases, no sé qué haría sin ellos, me soportan todo. Además, vivir con ellos es perfecto.

—Suena lindo cuando lo dices así, aunque en mi caso no podría vivir ni en el mismo edificio con ellos.

— ¿Son sucios?, ¿o desordenados?

—Bueno, hay más razones además de esa. — Chanyeol agregó, recordando a sus amistades, y se sobó la sien pensando sobre ello. — Conocí a Yifan cuando tenía diez, éramos vecinos, nuestra amistad es muy fuerte a pesar de que pasamos mucho tiempo separados ya que él vive en China y viaja demasiado a América. A Jongdae lo conocí cuando decidí estudiar para barista, por el negocio. Con él me llevo bien, pero nunca viviría con él, al igual que tu amigo Junmyeon, es muy quejoso. Jongin es descuidado, prefiero vivir solo a tenerlo paseándose en ropa interior o viéndolo practicar en mi sala.

—Oah, la manera en la que hablas te hace ver como un hombre juicioso. Qué gracioso porque jamás había visto uno que al mismo tiempo comiera platanitos.

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de Chanyeol por el comentario, y ésta misma se apagó de golpe al darse cuenta que el tren se había detenido. Por la bocina escuchó el nombre del lugar dónde estaban, y el pelinegro observó los cafés de Baekhyun al darse cuenta de que él también tomó su mochila.

Fue muy estúpido, porque durante el recorrido ninguno se preguntó adónde se dirigía cada quien. El tren continuaba una ruta más larga, pero desde antes ambos habían actuado como si viajaran juntos hacia el mismo lugar, sólo cayendo en cuenta hasta entonces, de que de verdad lo estaban haciendo.

Dubitativos bajaron juntos, y torpemente avanzaron hacia la misma dirección luego de decirse un _‘hasta luego’_

—Okay. Para de seguirme ya. —Chanyeol bromeó, y palmeó suavemente el delgado hombro de Baekhyun.

—No es mi culpa que elijas el mismo sitio que yo quería conocer, no eres tan lindo, ¿sabes?

— ¿Entonces porque viniste a Jaipur?

—Te dije que diseño joyas, no podía permitirme venir a La India sin pasar por aquí. Quiero mirar, además, he leído que las gemas son poderosas y tienen energía, sólo, quiero saber… — Su voz se fue apagando mientras hablaba, ya que el pelinegro había frenado con sus talones por lo último que dijo.

_¿Chanyeol… también le juzgaría?_

— ¿Tú también sabes sobre eso?—El alto le señaló con su dedo, sus orbes casi salían de sus cuentas, y emoción fue llegando a su cara hasta formar una amplia, y casi espeluznante sonrisa. —WOW, esto es increíble, además eres joyero, ¿este es mi día de suerte o algo así? — acortó la distancia entre ellos en dos zancadas, y retiró la mochila de los hombros del de cabellos claros para ayudarle. —Mantente cerca de mí, ¿muy bien?, elegiremos algunas cuantas piedras geniales, también te compraré una.

Baekhyun no tuvo ni tiempo de preguntar _¿qué demonios?,_ porque el brazo del alto se puso sobre su hombros y casi le aplastó el cuello, siendo guiado de esa manera hacia afuera de la estación.

***

Las explicaciones sucedieron al llegar al primer bazar. Chanyeol tenía una historia muy interesante sobre sus propios motivos para ir ahí.

—Yifan es uno de mis mejores amigos junto con Michael, cuando Mich se casó le di de regalo de bodas un auto. No un auto costoso, sólo un pedazo de chatarra que él había deseado tener desde que teníamos dieciséis. Cuando Yifan me contó que le pediría matrimonio a su novia yo estaba muy nervioso, porque no tenía idea de cómo podría hacerle saber que estaba feliz por su relación. A él siempre le han gustado los objetos extravagantes, una de las cosas que tiene en común con Jessica, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

— ¿Le regalarás joyas?—Baekhyun supuso. —Es un gesto lindo, pero extraño.

—Un par de sortijas, para la ceremonia. — su lengua pasó sobre sus propios labios, mirando los primeros locales con collares. — ¿Sabías que los egipcios creían en el poder de las gemas?, por eso las usaban, ¿crees en la suerte?, yo pienso que existe, he leído sobre eso, siendo honesto, demasiado.

A Baekhyun la voz le abandonó por un momento, y tuvo que responder con lenguaje corporal para que Chanyeol no pensara que le estaba ignorando. _¿Era creíble que algo cómo eso le pasara de verdad?,_ su cerebro no estaba siendo capaz de generar buenas respuestas.

—Justo ayer conocí a un tipo que parecía ser un estafador, la última vez que alguien leyó las cartas para mí lo hizo de una forma distinta. —metiendo una mano en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón el alto extrajo de éste una pequeña piedra de color azul. —Pero me dio esto, al parecer fue gratis ya que compré el Sherwani en ese mismo lugar.

Con sus pequeños ojos el de menor estatura observó la piedra, quitándola de las manos de Chanyeol para analizarle, alegrándose al identificarle.

—Es caledonia, es un tipo de cuarzo.

— ¡Oh!, ¿de verdad?—El pelinegro se sorprendió, apretando los labios con un mohín. —El hombre dijo que era el cristal del amor, qué farsante.

Una sensación extraña en su estómago le hizo reaccionar, Baekhyun no comprendió por qué, en qué era lo que hacía que cada cosa curiosa pasada, dicha o inesperada, le uniera y apuntara hacia Chanyeol. Aún no pasaban las primeras veinticuatro horas desde su primer encuentro, pero los sucesos coincidentes empezaron a parecer… predestinados.

 _¿O es que estaba pensando de más?, pero ¿y si no era así?;_ sintió marearse con las siguientes suposiciones invadiendo su cabeza y eventualmente, una en especial, _¿y si Chanyeol desaparecía con la misma facilidad que los otros chicos?_

***


	2. Segunda parte: Diamantes

***

La cantidad de colores y modelos hicieron que Baekhyun se emocionara en exceso.

Y Chanyeol tenía que abusar de su altura y lo maleable que el pequeño chico se ponía ante sus manos para poder tenerle quieto y sin tocar. Los vendedores y artesanos se lo agradecían constantemente, y en su lugar se dedicaban a negociar los precios y hablar acerca de qué pedrería era más adecuado.

— _‘Muchas personas vienen aquí para elegir las argollas y gargantillas que_ _utilizarán_ _en sus bodas, este diseño en especial’_ — el vendedor habló lentamente, sus pulgares moviéndose con mesura en las uniones bañadas en oro. Baekhyun miraba al hombre y luego a Chanyeol, que a diferencia de él parecía entender su inglés.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice?— El peliplata preguntó, bastante curioso porque el de estatura más alta estaba cuestionando algo ante lo dicho anteriormente. —Chanyeol, ¿qué es lo que dice?, ¿es algo importante?

El vendedor agregó algunos detalles, y Baekhyun logró notar como Chanyeol parecía más fascinado ante su información. Dando un golpe sobre su hombro consiguió robar su atención, y el pelinegro se inclinó para susurrarle.

—Ha dicho que está preparando unos aretes para una mujer que se casará, pero que el padre de la novia ha pedido que lleve esmeraldas. Él dice que simboliza fertilidad. — Las mejillas de Baekhyun se volvieron rosas, porque el hombre les miraba entretenido, sus pequeños ojos cafés ampliándose le hicieron saber al comerciante que Baekhyun estaba comprendiendo sus explicaciones. —Le he pedido que nos hable sobre los significados, así que si quieres saber de alguna él nos lo dirá.

— ¿En serio?—Fascinado, agradeció al negociante y fue señalando las piezas hasta que una le convenció. — En ese caso. Si estoy en lo cierto, esta es Malaquita, ¿qué simboliza?— Chanyeol tradujo su pregunta, y el hindú explicó detalladamente mientras sus manos se movían, aparentemente su explicación tenía una anécdota, y al alto le resultaba difícil traducirle rápidamente todo.

—Bien. — Chanyeol reprimió una sonrisa. —Al parecer es una piedra interesante, y las personas la usan para la meditación también, él dice que sirve para la creatividad, así que creo que has elegido tu obsequio, me gustaría regalártela ya que eres diseñador y te servirá, por si alguna vez tienes problemas con la inspiración.

El peliplata boqueó al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio con el regalo, ya que el vendedor comenzó los preparativos para envolver el brazalete.

—No necesitas hacer eso, sólo era curiosidad. No necesitas comprarme nada, si algo me interesa puedo pagármelo, oh por dios, qué vergüenza, mira la cara de ese señor. —Chanyeol sintió ser sacudido por el más bajo durante sus suplicas, pero la última parte le había hecho mirar hacia uno de los clientes que estaba de pie a su lado, pues al parecer estaba bastante impactado por su interacción.

—Si no deseas que la gente nos mire así entonces detente, sólo cierra la boca y acéptalo, aún debes ayudarme a elegir las sortijas de Yifan.

Momentos después Baekhyun recibió su brazalete y agradeció en un murmuro, prefiriendo seguir al alto hacia los siguientes locales en silencio.

Mirar brillo y brillo por todas partes nunca fue tan interesante, o al menos no desde hace mucho tiempo. Baekhyun recordaba la primera vez que visitó ‘EVE’, específicamente, la sucursal que su padre manejó por algunos años mientras su abuelo aún seguía al mando de la administración de todas las restantes. Tenía unos seis o siete años, y podía hacer memoria por esas fotografías que su madre conservaba con amor; La tienda era tan amplia y blanca, las vitrinas trasparentes parecían inexistentes, exhibiendo los collares y sortijas bien alineadas en el interior. Las personas se movían señalando las piezas y en algunas veces, vio a una que otra mujer probar bellos diamantes alrededor de sus delicados y blancos cuellos.

 _¿Qué era ese material tan hermoso?,_ Baekhyun se preguntó. Y avanzando en sus pequeños zapatos, logró esconderse tras un mostrador. Tenía muy cerca las delicadas piernas de una de las empleadas, y tras él a uno de los hombres que se encargaba de hacer los pedidos de anillos en las medidas correctas. Deslizándose con sus rodillas al gatear, llegó hasta un mostrador de brazaletes, miró detenidamente el liso material y eventualmente corrió con sus palmas el cristal que protegía, consiguiendo meter su mano para tocar el de detalles cruzados.

Aquella había sido su primera pulsera _, y no_ , Baekhyun no la robó. Su padre había estado mirándole desde antes, viéndole patinarse por su desgastado pero fino pantalón, aparentemente inconsciente de que todos ahí vigilaban lo que estaba haciendo. Para el padre del menor no fue problema tomar el brazalete y obsequiárselo, primeramente, porque su hijo pareció fascinado por el presente, y seguidamente, porque fuera de una manera u otra, Baekhyun tendría que conocer y saber del negocio, que en algún momento se volvería suyo.

Ser un Byun llevaba consigo responsabilidades, y el entonces castaño no tardó muchos años después de aquella primera vez en la joyería, para darse cuenta de lo que ‘EVE’ causaría en su vida. Era amar el resplandor u odiarlo, no obstante pese a todo el rechazo que quiso ponerle a lo predestinado, o impuesto, se dio cuenta de que no podía. Diseñar y trabajar el metal y los diamantes eran su pasión.

Sin embargo, había momentos en los que todo ese esplendoroso negocio le cansaba, y necesitaba refugiarse entre pantalones deportivos y pulseras-amuleto para alejarse de ello. Si vivía con sus amigos era para alejarse de sus padres, de sus constantes quejas por no vestirse apropiadamente, por no usar su Rolex o sus propios diseños en los eventos de publicidad.

El centelleo de su apellido estaba sobrepasándolo, y la emoción por visitar aquella tienda de su infancia, o alguna otra, había perdido ya toda su grandiosidad. Sólo sus diseños podían mantenerlo cuerdo, porque en cada idea, habría un poco de ese furor del comienzo, pese a que su entusiasmo parecía una flama pequeña que constantemente amenazaba con apagarse.

Por lo que ahora, estar ahí, mirando un lado diferente de lo que lo apasionaba, le hizo sentirse como ese niño de antes, el que estaba indeciso por hacia dónde mirar primero.

—Mira eso Baek. — La voz de Chanyeol le hizo enfocar hacia uno de los costados, algo aturdido, aunque nostálgico por lo que había estado comparando y recordando; Había una mujer sentada del otro lado, mientras otra vistiendo un elegante Sari pintaba un punto entre el espacio de sus cejas, eventualmente, comenzaba a colocar algunos adornos brillosos, simulando joyas embelleciendo. —Un hombre ayer nos habló de eso, se le llama Tilak.

— ¿Te refieres a…?—Baekhyun se señaló el entrecejo, obteniendo como respuesta un asentimiento. — Oah, lo vi antes, creo.

— ¿Sabes sobre lo del tercer ojo?

— ¿La intuición y la posibilidad de ver cosas que los otros no?—El peliplata sonó retorico —Mi madre dice que tiene de eso, por eso papá nunca puede sorprenderla con los obsequios en sus cumpleaños o en navidad, Minseok dice que si mi padre tuviera alguna vez una aventura, mamá podría saberlo incluso antes de que papá conozca a la mujer.

—WOW, eso sí que es una habilidad. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?, tal vez si lo usas puedas darte cuenta en qué lugar estará el regalo perfecto para Yifan. —Poniendo una mano detrás de su espalda logró empujarle.

El de cabellos claros negó con su cara, y frenó con sus pies para detenerle.

—Oh, por dios, no. ¿Qué no es eso sólo para las mujeres?— girando, empujó al alto por el pecho, y éste último tuvo que ser más hábil para hacerle retroceder. — Chanyeol, no. ¿Intentas burlarte de mí?

—No es sólo para las mujeres, los hombres también lo hacen, si tú te pones uno lo haré también yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Bastaron unos pasos más y un empujoncito para llegar frente a la mujer que estaba arreglando a la turista. Baekhyun a su lado se había cruzado de brazos, mordiéndose los labios, totalmente avergonzado.

Chanyeol al ver que la extranjera se marchó pidió amablemente que continuaran con el de cabellos claros, por lo que la hindú sonrió amablemente y nada asustada o desconcentrada por la petición, por lo cual el peliplata empezó a sentirse más tranquilo.

Inició aplicando una plasta con ayuda de un pincel, y el de ojos pequeños se encogió un tanto por el contacto. Al parecer, para la mujer aquel rostro era como un perfecto lienzo en blanco, por lo que la frente de Baekhyun no tardó mucho para ser arreglada con brillos plateados y dorados alrededor de la marca en forma de gota. Era un diseño sencillo, pero que lucía demasiado bien por su tez y el tono de su cabello. 

El alto aplaudió tres veces al ver el resultado, levantando un pulgar para dar su aprobación.

— ¿Lo ves?—el pelinegro cuestionó cuando la mujer puso frente a la cara Baekhyun un espejo. — se te ve genial.

—Muy bien, entonces vas tú.

***

Ni siquiera sabía cómo fue posible ese resultado.

Chanyeol tenía un simple brillo de color rojo sobre su frente, con sólo dos puntos negros decorando alrededor, lucía como una flama por ese tono anaranjado de la pintura debajo, sin embargo el diseño se notaba masculino a comparación del suyo.

Arrugando la nariz, Baekhyun dio una mirada furiosa a su acompañante, que sólo pudo responderle con una sonrisa y un guiño.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué sigo caminando contigo. —El peliplata le dijo. —Es desesperante.

—Prometiste que me ayudarías, así que estoy esperando que tu tercer ojo vea el lugar correcto para comprar. — se encogió de hombros. —Vamos, dime dónde.

—Yo no prometí nada. —Baekhyun se quejó, aunque de todos modos miró a sus costados, señalando un local al azar. — Ahí, sólo compra ahí.

— ¡Muy bien entonces! —su animada voz le hizo saber al ajeno que su falta de esfuerzo al elegir no le importó.

Arrepentido, el de baja estatura miró a Chanyeol caminar al frente, cargando su mochila junto con la suya, y dando pasos rápidos le alcanzó en el interior.

El negocio se diferenciaba un tanto de los demás, había perlas, rubíes y algunas gemas en tonos oscuros que el joven joyero no pudo identificar tan fácilmente. Uno de los empleados se acercó a ellos, dándoles un trato especial al darse cuenta que eran extranjeros.

Chanyeol dio detalles sobre las sortijas que necesitaba, y Baekhyun tomó la oportunidad de distraerse en los aparadores para no interrumpir; Mientras sus ojos analizaban piezas y diseños, se fue moviendo por los rincones del local, alejándose sin darse cuenta hasta llegar cerca de una puerta que daba hacia una bodega, donde también había mesas y herramientas.

Por la entreabierta puerta llegó a ver a un orfebre trabajando. Y mirando hacia los lados sabiendo que nadie más le escucharía hizo algunos ruidos con su boca, intentando llamar la atención del hombre que desconcertado se acercó a abrir la puerta, para saber lo que se le ofrecía.

— _‘¿Puedo ver lo que está haciendo?’_ —Baekhyun sobre gesticuló al hablar, y el hombre, algo dudoso, aceptó al ver que el chico estaba mirando por encima de su hombro hacia el interior. Adentro estaban unas personas junto con un platero, quienes parecían observar como una pieza estaba siendo limpiada. 

Baekhyun sabía sobre esas cosas, algunas veces visitó a los empleados estoicos y pedantes de sus padres que reparaban los imperfectos de relojes caros o pulían las joyas.

El artesano tomó asiento de nuevo, y él en su lugar se inclinó hacia en frente al ver cómo grababa algunas letras sobre el material.

— _‘INCREIBLE’_ —Baekhyun dijo sorprendido cerca de la oreja del señor, quien dio un pequeño salto en su lugar. — Poder hacer eso debió costarle mucha práctica, nunca había visto a alguien hacerlo de esa manera, y he visto muchas cosas admirables. —El rostro del señor era de completa interrogación, y el joven tapó su boca dándose cuenta que había dejado de hablar en inglés. — _‘Oh, lo siento, decía, decía que usted es un genio, sus manos hacen cosas preciosas’_ —Decidiendo no hacer el ridículo por segunda vez, metió su mano en el interior de su bolsillo delantero. Baekhyun sacó de ahí dos piedras, algo que le sorprendió, había olvidado que no entregó la suya a Chanyeol. Un cuarzo rosa y uno azul, ambos simbolizando el amor; Con emoción floreciendo en su pecho, extendió su palma. — _‘Podría, usted, ¿hacer brazaletes con ellos?’_

***

—Debimos hacer esto al llegar. — Chanyeol habló antes de masticar su barra de chocolate, sonriendo después para quien entrecerró sus ojos. — ¿Qué?

—No seas un quejoso, ¿Okay?, la idea sólo surgió de repente, y el señor dijo que no tardaría mucho, además, si llegamos aquí fue por el regalo de tu amigo.

—Error. —El alto se mofó. —Si llegamos aquí fue por tu tercer ojo, no me culpes por eso. —Torciendo los labios, el de cabellos claros optó por no replicar a eso, de cualquier modo estaba en lo cierto.

Su estómago estaba gruñendo, sus pies dolían y necesitaba urgentemente su cuarzo rosa. Aún quedaba una hora antes de que su tren de regreso a Nueva Delhi partiera. Minseok seguramente estaba más que molesto con él por haberles abandonado de esa manera; Se golpeó la frente con uno de sus puños, y luego se puso las manos sobre la nuca al llegar a ese momento que Kyungsoo solía llamar: La-jodiste-en-grande-Byun-Estúpido-Baekhyun.

—Si te hace sentir mejor… — Chanyeol mencionó quedo, en un tono bastante amable a comparación de sus palabras y mofadas anteriores. —Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto, y puedo decir que tu compañía ha sido, ¿la mejor?, no sé cómo decirlo, pero si tuviera que vivir esto de nuevo, definitivamente iría a buscarte en dónde sea que estés para pedirte que vengas conmigo. —Un escalofrío le recorrió por el cuello tras confesarlo, y se tomó la parte trasera para frotarlo queriendo deshacerse del efecto.

Baekhyun abrió la boca no sabiendo si era necesario responder, ¿tal vez agradecer por ser tomado en cuenta?, o sólo arrojarse a sus brazos porque el estúpido idiota estaba siendo muy cursi.

— _‘Sus brazaletes están listos’_ —el orfebre le interrumpió, dirigiéndose a Baekhyun y mostrando una pequeña caja donde ambas pulseras estaban acomodadas. Los grandes ojos de Chanyeol se ampliaron al identificar su piedra, y Baekhyun escondió el rubor de sus mejillas al ser consciente de que había conseguido sorprenderlo. — _‘Cuide del amor que representan estas prendas’_

— _‘Aquí’_ — otro de los empleados le dijo, señalando algunas de las incrustaciones que decoraban también la argolla. — _‘Hemos agregado un cuarzo más, vea su color rojizo y luminiscente’_

— _‘Ayudará a su amor a superar las dificultades’_ —El orfebre añadió. — _‘También aumentará su deseo sexual y su pasión’_

—‘ _¡¿QUÉ?!’_

Las orejas de Baekhyun se habían pintado de rojo, sentía su cara ardiendo y si tener ni la más mínima intención de ver la cara de Chanyeol, menos, cuando su grito había hecho que de los demás clientes les observaran. Los joyeros al frente, intercambiaron miradas unos segundos.

— _‘Nosotros no somos pareja’_ —Baekhyun agregó inútilmente, asustando un poco más a los empleados que ni siquiera habían pensado en esa posibilidad.

 _Bien,_ quizás ellos sólo habían creído que Baekhyun estaba planeando un pequeño presente para su novia, creerlo gay con una primera impresión sería juzgar demasiado. Pero ahora, caían en cuenta de su error, los cuarzos eran de los dos chicos, y quienes ni siquiera, estaban enamorados.

El peliplata se humedeció la garganta, tomando todo el valor que pudo para levantar su rostro y mirar a su acompañante. Chanyeol lucía pensativo, y su atención estaba fija hacia las piezas de oro aún en las manos del vendedor. Fue hasta entonces, que una duda lo invadió _, y sí,_ era muy tonto que hasta ese momento se lo preguntara, porque quizás estaba viendo cosas donde lo no las había, como muchas veces le dijo Kyungsoo, dándole de ejemplo la ocasión donde creyó que el chico de la floristería le coqueteaba guiñándole uno, cuando sólo era una pequeña maña que el hombre tenía con todos para atraer clientes.

Tal vez Chanyeol no era gay, quizás esos aparentes coqueteos sólo se trataban de amabilidad. Posiblemente a él le gustaban las mujeres con pechos enormes y traseros pequeños, operadas y sexys, con silicón en todo el cuerpo y súper dispuestas a llenarse de glamour. Alguien a quien probablemente no le gustaba ir a ensuciarse los zapatos con mierda de elefante mientras cruzaba una calle para alcanzar un tuctuc, aventurándose en un país desconocido donde no podía comunicarse porque el maldito idiota de Jackson le hizo entrar a la clase de chino, en lugar de la de Inglés.

Seguramente esa mujer estaba esperándole en Corea y al volver, ella seguiría siendo su novia mientras que Baekhyun sólo sería el chico mega gay al que le llamaría si alguna vez, necesitaba salir con alguien para hablar de piedras con energías.

El peliplata sintió sus labios temblar, y con ojos llorosos aunque sonrientes miró a los orfebres para agradecerles. Sacando su billetera, avanzó hacia la caja donde pagaría por el trabajo, Dio una buena cantidad de rupias, y mientras sus ojos seguían el movimiento de las manos del cajero, se obligó a pensar que su encuentro sólo era una casualidad, un capricho de la vida donde ponía a dos personas con destinos similares en el mismo lugar.

***

El regreso a la estación fue silencioso.

Baekhyun había pedido por ser quien cargara su propia mochila, acto que volvió mudo al alto tras insistirle. No mucho tiempo después Baekhyun se arrepintió de ello, ya que su morral ganó un peso considerable por aquellas joyas y piedras que adquirió sin pensar. Recordó la estúpida compra de algunas cuentas un par de horas antes, porque el peliplata creía que sería buena idea intentar practicar sus cortes para la elaboración de algunos aretes.

A su lado, el alto mantenía una expresión seria, sus manos moviéndose a la par de sus piernas. Inesperadamente, Chanyeol miró una de las pantallas donde las horas de partida se marcaban, y asustándose, tomó al más bajo por la muñeca y halándole para correr junto con él.

— ¡Ah-ah!, ¡espera!—El peliplata gimoteó, sintiendo sus zancadas demasiado largas considerando que la diferencia del tamaño de sus piernas con las de Chanyeol era grande. — Maldita sea, me harás caer.

Con el pecho subiendo y bajando el alto fue deteniéndose, ni siquiera habían avanzado tanto, sin embargo en la siguiente pantalla podía leerse que el tren con destino a Nueva Delhi se había marchado ya.

—Se ha ido, Baekhyun. —Chanyeol señaló la terminal, y luego puso sus manos sobre sus propias caderas, tratando de pensar en algo. Baekhyun miró la pantalla con temor, luego el boleto en su mano. El ticket señalaba las cinco de la tarde como la hora de salida.

— ¡Oh!—inminentemente los temores y preocupaciones comenzaron a llegarle a la cabeza, y en blanco, apenas logró darse cuenta cuando Chanyeol se fue alejando hacia una de las taquillas. —Tienes razón. — Baekhyun aprobó su idea —Deberíamos tomar el siguiente. —A prisa giró su mochila deteniéndola en su pecho, y extrajo su billetera de donde tomó su tarjeta, el alto sin embargo estaba ignorándole, inclinándose para lograr hablar con el hombre de la ventanilla. —Chanyeol— presionó la tarjeta en su brazo, consiguiendo con ello que el alto le diera una rápida mirada, ecuánime.

—No hay más viajes hasta mañana, todos los de hoy se han vendido ya. — el de cabellos negros le informó, posteriormente tomó su propia tarjeta y la entregó, recibiendo dos tickets al concluir su compra. —Deberíamos buscar un lugar dónde quedarnos, no soy del tipo de viajero que duerme en estaciones, ni siquiera lo he hecho en aeropuertos. ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí?

Nervioso, el de estatura más baja agitó su cabeza, y se acomodó las correas de su mochila.

—Puedes irte si lo deseas, yo necesito irme hoy o mis amigos me matarán. — Frunció las cejas, pensando seriamente en cómo excusarse. —Minseok me dijo antes de venir a este viaje que había muchas formas de moverse en el país, tal vez haya algún autobús que pueda llevarme hasta ahí, así que…—señaló detrás de él, como si anunciara que se marcharía ya. — Fue un gusto conocerte, Chanyeol, me iré yendo…

—Oh, por favor, sólo cierra la boca. — el ajeno se quejó, las claras marcas en su rostro expresando que estaba enfadándose. —Iremos a un hotel y dormiremos ahí, Minseok y Seungsoo entenderán, sólo llámales por teléfono y explica lo que sucedió, estoy seguro que para cuando vuelvas estarán más felices de verte, que enojados por lo que sea que hiciste. 

—Se llama Kyungsoo. — Baekhyun corrigió, aunque su contestación no hizo mucho para rechazar su idea; Sintió el brazo de Chanyeol rodeando sus hombros, siendo guiado hacía afuera de la estación. 

***

No tardaron mucho vagueando por las calles para encontrar un pequeño hotel, las habitaciones no eran grandes, pero seguían mirándose decentes, al menos tenían una cama y los servicios necesarios para poder pasar la noche cómodamente; El clima les tenía a ambos sedientos, además de hambrientos, por lo cual Baekhyun aprovechó el momento en el que Chanyeol se ofreció a ir por comida para él hacer su parte, abrir ventanas y acomodar las camas en donde la corriente pudiera mantenerles frescos.

Hecho su trabajo, se sacó las botas y se permitió caminar descalzo, avanzando en el pequeño espacio que había quedado entre un colchón y otro. Tonteando, tamborileó sus dedos sobre la pantalla de su iPhone, y luego agitó su cabeza desapareciendo sus temores.

La no tan pequeña discusión que tuvo con Minseok por teléfono fue insignificante, _o así quiso verlo_ , el mayor había pedido respuestas precisas y verdaderas. No teniendo mentiras blancas con las que pudiera salir bien librado, el peliplata tuvo que contar y aclarar en qué cuidad se encontraba. Mejorando ese bello momento, Kyungsoo se incluyó, quejándose porque gracias a él al parecer habían tenido una riña con los amigos de Chanyeol, los cuales supuestamente habían culpado a Baekhyun de su desaparición. Aquel tema no fue muy bien explicado, y Baekhyun no quiso preguntar mucho al respecto, porque Kyungsoo sonaba muy alterado mientras le gritaba a alguien que guardara silencio.

Chanyeol se haría cargo de esa complicación al regresar al hotel, de eso estaba seguro.

— _“¿No te has olvidado del itinerario, verdad?”—_ La voz de Minseok le interrumpió al estar a nada de colgar, Baekhyun puso de nuevo el teléfono sobre su oreja.

—Por supuesto que no. — el menor carraspeó. — Lamento esto Min, es sólo que no podía permitirse irme del país sin pasar por aquí, ¿me comprendes?, he comprado un lindo anillo para ti, a Kyungsoo le llevo un colgante.

— _“Se supone que viajamos juntos, Baek”—_ Minseok sonó decepcionado. — _“Si deseabas ir pudimos ir contigo”_

—Temía que ustedes no estuvieran de acuerdo.

— _“Como si eso fuera posible, siempre hacemos lo que quieres”_

—Te veré mañana, ¿muy bien?, cuando nos dirijamos a Calcuta prometo que será diferente.

— _“Aunque no lo prometas haré que sea así, Kyungsoo ha aprendido a dar buenos golpes, harás lo que digamos, no puedes poner excusas”_

—Okay, eso me parece bien. —rió estando de acuerdo, agregó una corta despedida, viendo a la par como la puerta de la habitación se abría y Chanyeol entraba. En sus manos lleva una bolsa y cargaba una par de botellas de agua.

—Decidí comprar un poco de pollo, no estaba seguro de qué te gustaría comer, y temo que pueda hacerte daño si no estás acostumbrado a comer muy condimentado. —Chanyeol explicó, dejando el alimento sobre la mesa pequeña a un costado, tomó asiento en una de las sillas de madera, y movió su palma invitando al peliplata a acercarse. — En mi camino decidí aprovechar para llamarle a Yifan, al parecer ellos y tus amigos tuvieron una discusión, he aclarado que no me obligaste a desaparecer.

—No comprendo cómo eso puso haber pasado. —Baekhyun comentó confundido. — ¿Acaso hay algún antecedente parecido que haya hecho que sospecharan eso?

—Sucede que— Chanyeol se rió al recordarlo, y se levantó con dirección al baño para lavarse las manos. Aún desde la distancia continuó hablando. —Soy muy crédulo, confiado, muy fácil de convencer, según ellos. _“Si alguien me pide que haga algo lo haré, si alguien me dice que algo es de cierta manera, le creeré”,_ estoy citando a Jongin. — explicó antes de continuar. —Anoche cuando volví a la habitación, Jongdae, él es el amigo que nos interrumpió mientras hablábamos, les comentó a los demás que estaba con alguien en la terraza, lo que causó que Yifan en su borrachera dijera algunas estupideces. —Volviendo hacia donde el peliplata se encontraba, tomó asiento y le ayudó desenvolviendo las órdenes con pollo asado. —Creo que debo comenzar primero con esto. —arremangó las mangas de su camisa, y apretó los ojos al sonreír cayendo en cuenta de la clase de cosas que estaba revelando. — Hace un año hice un viaje con ellos debido a mi cumpleaños, fue una de esas ocasiones en las que sólo se eligió un lugar al azar, pero justamente seleccionamos Egipto. Antes te conté sobre lo que para ellos significan las joyas, y yo… siendo algo supersticioso, decidí ir en busca de algunas en ese país, no lo sé, la información sólo llegaba a mí mientras más tiempo permanecíamos ahí, y en una ocasión un hombre leyó las cartas para mí, ya sabes, la carta astral, los planetas que rigen mi vida, los que me hacen daño, ¿comprendes?

—Sí, sé algo de eso. —Baekhyun contestó en un murmuro, dándole una pequeña mordida a un trozo de pollo, bastante intrigado por la historia de Chanyeol. Bien, no intrigado, eran más como gritos internos y emoción y miedo mezclados. Además de mucha confusión.

—Lo extraño es que el hombre me dio detalles muy precisos, no sólo eran palabras que podrían significar muchas cosas, y debo confesar que sentí algo de pánico. Era como si estuviera tratando de advertirme de algo, pero en realidad no estaba diciendo que algo malo me sucedería, por alguna razón lo tomé como si me dijera que tenía que estar muy atento o las oportunidades se me irían entre los dedos.

— ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo él? —inquieto dejó de comer, siendo espectador de esa curva ligera que se fue volviendo más amplia. La sonrisa de Chanyeol era tan linda, podía ser desde un gesto sincero hasta uno burlón, pero ahora se notaba lleno de fervor.

—Dijo que encontraría a una persona, y que esta persona cambiaría mi vida de muchas maneras, fue algo como _“Cuando estés en sus manos ya no habrá vuelta atrás”_ — se encogió de hombros tras decirlo. —Y hay muchas interpretaciones para eso, yo he pensado en el amor, pero Yifan cree que no es un amor bueno. ¿Un amor destructivo?, como si me obsesionara con alguien.

— ¿Eres esa clase de hombre?—Baekhyun Inquirió con temor. — ¿Sueles obstinarte tanto?

—En realidad no, cuando rompo con alguien sólo se termina y ya, no pienso en las segundas oportunidades, nunca me he aferrado a alguien. Además, mi suerte no ha sido tan buena, ha pasado un año desde eso y hasta ahora esa persona sigue sin aparecer, aunque Jongin y Jongdae me lo recuerdan con frecuencia, en algún momento se han vuelto supersticiosos únicamente con esa predicción, temen que algo me acurra y termine hechizado o algo así. El hombre que me lo dijo parecía que estaba amenazándome.

—Entonces estás diciéndome que… ¿ellos pensaron que esa persona era yo? —el peliplata vaciló al decir.

—Bueno, anoche Yifan dijo que podrías ser tú, pero no es personal, cada que conozco a alguien cree que el momento ha llegado, sin embargo fue hasta hoy que lo pensaron, les había mencionado que vendría a Jaipur por unas horas y volvería, lo que no pasó. Lo que me contó Wu es que uno de tus amigos, al que saludé por teléfono, aparentemente les escuchó mencionarme y los cuestionamientos sobre dónde estaba yo surgieron, y de alguna manera terminó en discusión.

—Comprendo. —Apretando los labios Baekhyun pensó sobre ello, y luego dejó salir una pequeña risa. — Ahora que conozco tu historia y tu futuro sólo puedo pensar en algo. — Agitó sus hombros levemente, y una ceja en el rostro de Chanyeol se alzó.

— ¿Y qué es eso?

—Es como el soundtrack de tu vida, de tu futuro o de tu amor hechicero, como lo quieras llamar. —El peliplata sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, buscando la aplicación de música. —A esto le llamo, ‘ _Musicalicemos nuestra vida’_ , ¿sabes de eso?, bueno, si no lo sabes yo te lo diré, es una actividad muy divertida, a decir verdad. Por ejemplo, Minseok ha tenido problemas en el amor, así que musicalicé ese momento con ‘No love’ y luego, espera, Chanyeol, ¿por qué te estás riendo?

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?— Chanyeol se carcajeó, sus hombros agitándose debido a lo mismo. — ¿Y cuál es la canción que me describe a mí?

—No te describe, sólo musicaliza algunos momentos. — pulsó sobre el icono para reproducir una canción, un ritmo bailable, la voz del cantante comenzó poco después. — _"Oh, She wants me, oh she´s got me, oh, She hurts me, y aun así la sigo deseando más. Alguien llame al doctor, esta enfermedad nombrada amor es una sobredosis”_ —cantó animadamente, sonriendo cuando vio los ojos ampliándose del pelinegro al frente, disminuyendo de a poco al verle ponerse serio.

Fue un momento incómodo, donde sólo la canción ambientó, lo que comenzó a volver más insoportable su intercambio de miradas.

Chanyeol ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar, y no tenía ni idea de qué clase de expresión podría estar mostrando. Pues sus ojos sólo habían podido observar los labios de Baekhyun moviéndose al cantar, y el coro de los ángeles oyéndose al fondo. Baekhyun se veía resplandeciente, fino, y como si imaginariamente algún brillo precioso explotara detrás de él, se percató de algo.

 _Okay, no es como si Chanyeol no hubiera puesto desde antes sus ojos sobre él._ Lo que ocurría, es que tenía demasiadas cosas sobre la cabeza, planes, ideas, y por supuesto, ingenuidades y experiencias pasadas que le impidieron notar lo que tenía frente a él.

Desde un año atrás, había creído que todas las chicas y chicos que llegaron a su vida eran esa esperada persona, aunque claro, no pasaba mucho tiempo para comprender que no era de ese modo. Sus noviazgos terminaban por cosas tontas, en su opinión. Las chicas solían impresionarse por sus colecciones que iban desde figurines animados hasta amuletos acumulados sobre sus repisas. El peliplata, desde su primer encuentro, lució como esos chicos que de los que se enamoró antes, lindo, sonriente, con un bonito rostro y con una aún más linda personalidad, pero… _¿Por qué esta vez no había creído que él sería diferente?, ¿por qué tenía que hacer la diferencia?, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué?_

—Como sea. —Baekhyun frunció las cejas, el apetito le se había ido ya. Quitó la canción para que dejara de sonar, y agradeció agregando una venía por la comida tras levantarse. — Deberías alimentarte también.

***

Había algunos sutiles pero constantes vistazos.

Baekhyun se dio cuenta de uno de ellos cuando estaba recostado sobre su cama, sosteniendo su móvil en sus manos mientras escuchaba música. Chanyeol fue discreto al mirarle para saber lo que hacía, y luego se movió hacia el baño. El peliplata dejó salir el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones, pues ahora estar cerca el uno del otro se sentía pesado.

No sabía por qué, sólo que parecía como si algo hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. Chanyeol era bastante indescifrable desde antes, y que su actitud despreocupada desapareciera de un momento para otro lo jodió todo. Baekhyun creía desde antes que la facilidad con la que se dio su interacción era por ser compatriotas, _porque sí_ , de alguna manera encontrar a un coreano en un viaje al extranjero era tan poco común, tal cosa no pasaba todos los días.

 _“Tal vez está loco”_ Baekhyun pensó, recordando luego la historia que el alto le contó. Agitando la cabeza decidió deshacerse de esa idea, no debía preocuparse, ¿o sí?, tal vez Chanyeol sólo era muy dual, pues podía estar sonriente un instante y muy pensativo de repente. Lo había visto antes, en el tren, en la joyería, y ahora.

Palmeó sus propias rodillas al estar inquieto, luego enfocó su mochila, decidiendo darle una mirada a las compras hechas. Sacó primero una caja verde, donde en el interior estaba cubierto con terciopelo, en el medio descansaba el brazalete que Chanyeol le había obsequiado. Continuó luego con la caja blanca con negro, más ancha. Ahí, las dos pulseras de oro con los cuarzos incrustados.

—Chanyeol. — Baekhyun llamó, admirando el trabajo del artesano. — El hombre que te dio el cuarzo ayer, ¿dijo algo sobre tu futuro? — el nombrado salió del baño pocos segundos después, y secó sus manos con una toalla antes de acercarse. Tomó asiento en la cama en un costado, y estiró sus dedos para tomar el brazalete que le correspondía.

—Mencionó algo. — luego de mirar los detalles puso el aro alrededor de una de sus muñecas. El diseño era simple y no lucía tan extravagante, Chanyeol se encontró gustando de él. — ¿Por qué?

—Tengo curiosidad, ahora que lo pienso creo que me robó dinero, porque aparentemente me leyó las cartas, pero sólo dijo que mi destino era parecido a su cliente pasado, y ese cliente, supongo que eras tú.

— ¿De verdad?— impresionado, Chanyeol parpadeó un par de veces, y al estar intrigado cambió de asiento acomodándose al costado de Baekhyun. Ambos estaban con las espaldas pegadas a la cabecera de la cama, con Chanyeol usando su cuarzo, y con el peliplata sosteniendo el suyo en sus dedos. —Dijo que el amor estaba cerca, por eso me dio el cristal, no lo sé, a veces pienso que son cosas absurdas, que alguien crea que sabe lo que te sucederá… pero luego pasan cosas extrañas que tienen concordancia.

El pequeño logró verle por el rabillo del ojo, y sintió el cosquilleo sobre sus orejas al ruborizarse. Recordar ese pequeño y primer encuentro con Chanyeol fue la razón, _¿sería acaso que…?_

—Yo también soy supersticioso. —Baekhyun confesó. —Empecé a creer en estas cosas de los amuletos porque, _ah_ , es algo vergonzoso, pero ocurrió que cuando visité China llegué a un lugar donde vendían pulseras de la suerte, y tomé una que decía que me ayudaría con el trabajo. Mi padre no había querido ver mis diseños antes, pero sucedió que luego de conseguirla el aceptó ver mi bosquejos por primera vez. —Sonrió lento, apenas perceptiblemente. Estaba dejando salir temas delicados, una experiencia que incluso le había costado antes hablarla con Minseok. — Viajé a China como unas cuatro veces más y conseguí otras. Un día… se me ocurrió usar cinco al mismo tiempo, mi padre aceptó hacer un par de mis joyas en cuanto vio los dibujos. Fue como si en verdad funcionaran… no sé si me obligo a creer en esto, o de verdad estoy obsesionándome. A veces pienso que solamente tengo miedo de fallar.

Era inexplicable como podían pasar de la incomodidad a los secretos, ninguno de los dos lo comprendía, no sabían si quiera si necesitaban o debían comprenderlo. _¿Alguien podría dar un método, alguna forma que dijera como los hechos o los enamoramientos debían darse?,_ si debían ser justos o injustos, si debían darse con una mirada, luego de tres citas o con años de amistad. En el amor había de todo, había amores enfermizos e ideales, entre personas del mismo sexo o heterosexuales, qué más daba, en todos había personas, ilusiones y corazones de por medio.

Estirando una mano Chanyeol tocó la más delgada, masajeando sus dedos como si con ello pudiera reconfortarle. Por el contacto, las extremidades de Baekhyun se alejaron por un instante, no obstante permitió que continuara.

Hubo como una milésima de segundo donde ninguno dijo o hizo nada, sólo estaban ahí, congelados en sus posiciones, y luego, ese instante mágico, cliché, pero tan lleno de brillantez. La bendita fuerza de atracción o cómo se le llamase, Baekhyun no sabía de esos temas y no iba a ponerse a investigar ahora, porque Chanyeol estaba ladeando el rostro, y su grueso labio inferior se acercaba pausadamente hacia él, hacia su boca. Chanyeol lo iba a besar, y sí, Baekhyun estaba casi suplicando, _ahora, ahora, ahora, este es el momento, oh, sí, date prisa, por favor._

Y luego sucedió. Fue un beso casto, sencillo y corto.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Baekhyun abrió de a poco los ojos, notando que Chanyeol aún tenía los párpados abajo, como si esperara algo. Fue entonces que decidió ponerle fin a su abstinencia de besos como se debía, de una vez por todas. Uniendo sus labios de nuevo, tomó la iniciativa, Baekhyun sabía mover los labios bien, alguno de sus pasados novios le había hablado sobre eso, pero no, no era momento de imaginar la cara de Donghae ahora, tenía a Chanyeol apunto de profundizar; Logrando que el alto separara sus belfos, recorrió uno de ellos con los propios, dio un par de caricias de ese modo, llevando un ritmo lento que les dejara respirar. Chanyeol siguió sus movimientos sin dificultad, y el deleite invadió y envió sensaciones por su cuello, espalda, y hasta su vientre.

Algunos segundos después los roces comenzaron a sentirse más húmedos, y Baekhyun necesitó parar y empujar con su palma el pecho de Chanyeol al darse cuenta de que éste estaba comenzando a toquetear por aquí y por allá.

—Lo lamento, me emocioné. — Chanyeol se disculpó, reincorporándose pero aún con una expresión que demostraba lo satisfecho que estaba.

—Creo que unos besos están bien, ¿no?— Baekhyun dudó. — Pero no pienso que pueda ser capaz de hacer algo más ¿te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo?, apenas ha pasado un día desde que te conocí, y creo que he roto mi propio record al haberte besado ahora, jamás había avanzado tanto con alguien en tan poco tiempo, o es que acaso tú… no estás haciendo esto sólo por un acostón, ¿o sí?

Los orbes de Chanyeol se abrieron grandes, y negó al instante con las manos, su cara arrugándose e incomodado por la suposición.

—No, claro que no. No soy un hombre de esos, casi siempre antes de los besos tengo citas. Pero contigo… no lo sé, quería hacerlo. 

El peliplata agachó la cabeza por lo escuchado, y escondió sus mejillas tiñéndose. A su lado, estaba su teléfono, de sus audífonos aún salía la música que estaba ambientando. Acercándolos a sus oídos, Baekhyun le ofreció una sonrisa al alto. No sabía qué decir o hacer luego de las caricias, si debía proponer que continuaran o mandarlo a dormir, y al considerar que no podría decir en voz alta ninguna de las dos, optó por algo menos esperado.

—Real love de Henry. — Baekhyun informó, obteniendo con su frase que el alto volviera a mirarle. Una pequeña curva asomándose, que le indicó que lo entendió.

— ¿De verdad?, uhm, es una buena canción para musicalizar el momento, será cuestión de tiempo para que lo comprobemos.

***

Aún continuaba despierto cuando la mañana llegó.

Baekhyun tuvo problemas para poderse dormir cuando todos esos besos habían estado repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. Chanyeol pareció estar en el mismo estado por un par de horas, pero luego de un rato se había quedado dormido sin más preocupaciones. Para cuando la alarma sonó, sus ojos estaban pesados, y necesitó la ayuda del más alto para poder cargar su mochila en su caminata a la estación y hasta entrar al tren.

Ya en el tranvía Baekhyun no pudo aguantar más, luego de envolverse con su manta quedó dormido por las seis horas de trayecto de una ciudad a otra. Chanyeol pareció sorprendido por ese hecho, aunque no evitó sentirse algo extraño porque el tiempo compartido estaba siendo desperdiciado de esa manera. El alto quería que la charla se extendiera, que Baekhyun pudiera hablarle sobre su vida en Seúl, si es que vivía en la ciudad, o que le entregara su número para poder asegurar que estarían en contacto y concertar un encuentro al estar en Corea. 

Al volver a Nueva Delhi ambos estarían con sus respectivas amistades, tal vez, sólo se verían en la terraza cuando regresaran al hotel y mientras su estadía ahí terminara.

— No dormiste nada anoche, ¿cierto?— Chanyeol preguntó sentado a su costado. El tuctuc donde viajaban era más cómodo y espacioso. Sus mochilas estaban bien seguras en el espacio detrás. Baekhyun sonrió al mirarle, atreviéndose a darle un corto beso en su nariz.

—Nope. Estaba inquieto, algo me puso así.

—No se debió a mí, ¿o sí?, tal vez pensabas que me arrastraría hasta tu cama.

—Nunca pensé eso. —el peliplata dijo serio, siéndole imposible aguantar la risa al ver el arrepentido rostro del pelinegro por su imaginación. — bueno, tal vez un poco.

—De cualquier manera, mientras dormías estaba haciéndome algunas ideas, te conté que vine con amigos al igual que tú, y ya que aún falta que vayamos a algunas otras partes de país, y… considerando que ellos no parecieron llevarse bien, pensé que deberíamos intercambiar números, para, ya sabes, hablarnos cuando tengamos tiempo y encontrarnos.

—Estaré dos días más aquí antes de irme a Calcuta. —Baekhyun mencionó. — ¿Podemos hacerlo más tarde?, dejé mi móvil dentro de la mochila. Cuando lleguemos al hotel seguramente Minseok querrá explicaciones, ¿si nos vemos en la terraza a las nueve estaría bien?

—Oh, pero yo tengo mi móvil aquí, si me das tú número lo registraré ahora. —Chanyeol tuvo dificultad al sacar el objeto de su bolsillo, pero al tenerlo fuera se dio cuenta de que había muerto por no recargar la batería. Un pequeño presentimiento se hizo presente, Chanyeol no sabía por qué, o qué, o en dónde o a qué hora, sólo que algo sucedería. — Algo no está bien. 

Baekhyun pareció notar su estado, y le sobó su hombro y luego con su índice le picó las costillas para hacerle reír. Tan sólo unos metros después el vehículo se detuvo frente al edificio, el de menor estatura bajó de éste y tomó su mochila, entrando primero y recordándole en un grito la hora en la que se verían.

Corriendo, llegó a su piso y tocó la puerta un par de veces, adentro no parecía oírse ruido alguno. Chanyeol pasó detrás de él cuando siguió subiendo para ir hasta su habitación. Y Baekhyun moviendo la boca y levantando nueve dedos le recordó su encuentro, a lo que Chanyeol sobre gesticuló al decir, _‘ya lo sé’;_ Tan pronto le perdió de vista la puerta frente a él se abrió, y Kyungsoo le rodeó los hombros al haber conseguido hacerle girar en su lugar.

—Justo a tiempo. —Kyungsoo dijo, halando de su amigo para hacerle ir de nuevo hacia abajo.

—Soo, no seas así, necesito hablar con Minseok para disculparme, ¿muy bien?, además sigo teniendo sueño, ¿puedo contarte algo?, bien, sucede que conocí a alguien y…

—Baja más a prisa Baek, ¿quieres?— el pelinegro pidió, acelerando los pasos hasta que llegaron a recepción, ahí Kyungsoo entregó las llaves de la habitación, y Baekhyun quedó a medio empezar de nuevo su anécdota.

—Espera, ¿ya nos vamos?, ¿pero por qué?, ¿no se supone que estaríamos tres días aquí?

—Exactamente. —Kyungsoo respondió. — El día de llegada, ayer, y hoy, tres días, ¿o es qué tu mentira te confundió un poquito? — se burló, notando entonces como la cara del de piel más pálida se volvía más y más seria. —Oh, Baek, en serio.

El peliplata enfocó algún punto en la pared y luego las escaleras, estuvo a punto de correr hacia ellas, sin embargo la velocidad y fuerza de Kyungsoo fueron superiores. Su amigo le rodeó bien el cuello, y luego de agradecer al empleado que les miraba como si estuvieran locos, arrastró a su amigo hasta fuera del hotel.

Delante de ellos ya se encontraba un taxi, Minseok dentro abrió la puerta y Kyungsoo logró empujar al de cabellos claros adentro. Todo pasó tan rápido que la cabeza de Baekhyun apenas si pudo formular ideas. _¿Estaba dejando ir una oportunidad?, ¿o es que acaso la fortuna había terminado y le ponía aprueba?, ¿Y si se bajaba del taxi?_

— ¿Y esa cara de espanto qué?—Minseok preguntó al notarle mal, y picó su mejilla con su dedo. — Baek, ¿ocurre algo?

—Sólo parece que cayó en cuenta que el viaje se está terminando, en una semana y media estaremos volviendo a Seúl. — Kyungsoo quiso aportar por él, aunque su amigo sentado a su lado sólo negó con la cabeza, se mordió los labios por sentirse inseguro de si debía contar lo vivido.

Había pasado sólo un día, e incluso siendo honesto estaba seguro de que sus amigos le pondrían en duda. _¿Cómo podría comprobar que lo que sentía o no sentía por Chanyeol era real?, ¿cómo podría convencerlos a ellos de que, supuestamente su encuentro, podría ser predestinado?, ¿Era Baekhyun esa persona que Chanyeol esperaba? ¿Y si no?_

—Bueno, cómo sea, es bueno que llegarás a tiempo hoy, el tren parte en poco tiempo, necesitamos llegar a la estación o lo perderemos como tú ayer.

Baekhyun movió la cabeza para darle la razón a Minseok, y luego presionó entre sus dedos esa pulserita roja, la que hasta ese momento notó bastante desgastada.

***

La sonrisa que Chanyeol mostró al llegar dijo demasiado para todos.

— ¡Folló!—Jongdae gritó señalándolo acusatoriamente. — ¡Este imbécil lo hizo!, no puedo creerlo. 

Yifan necesitó dar una mirada, y luego de un saltó miró a su casi hermano con ojos amplios.

—Oh, no, ¿le conociste, verdad?, a esa horrible persona. — dijo éste dramáticamente, acercándose al él. Le miró de pies a cabeza, como si en ello pudiera encontrar una respuesta. — ¿Cómo fue?, ¿dónde fue?

—No hablaré de esto. —Chanyeol les esquivó, moviéndose hacia la cama donde estaba Jongin recostado, mirando toda la conmoción en silencio, y con un pómulo levemente morado, autoría de Yifan. —Sólo diré que estoy muy contento, y que las cosas van muy bien, no, no follé con nadie, y no, no sé si sea esa persona de la que tanto imaginamos. —Dejó que su mochila cayera sobre el suelo, y se recostó al lado de Jongin, quien al instante se puso de pie y tomó la cajetilla de cigarros sobre uno de los muebles.

—Es bueno que uno de nosotros haya conocido alguien decente en este viaje. —el de piel matizada se quejó. Mirando hacia la calle a través de la ventana, notó como el chico con el que había estado peleando un día antes y con motivo de la _desaparición-eh-falsa-desaparición de Chanyeol_ , subía a un auto y se marchaba. —Aunque para ser sincero la despedida de soltero de Michael fue mejor.

—Hey, cierra esa boca, te pondré el otro lado de tu cara del mismo color. —Yifan espetó.

Chanyeol les miró pelear, y seguidamente escondió la mitad de su rostro contra la almohada, incómodo al estar recargándose sobre su teléfono, sacó este de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre el buró. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro por lo que vendría, lo que tanto había anticipado.

***

El viaje a Calcuta fue muy largo, el trayecto incluyo varios tipos de transportes pues se movían hasta la costa. Baekhyun en su trayecto no la pasó del todo bien, y menos la primera noche, sabiendo que Chanyeol pudo haberse molestado. Indudablemente le maldijo, y en el peor de los casos, aunque también el más seguro, se habría decepcionado.

Alejando sus pensamientos de ese sitio, Baekhyun aprovechó para visitar algunas librerías y fotografiar palacios junto con Kyungsoo, intentaba que las sonrisas parecieran sinceras, que sus malos ratos no le traicionaran, pero sobretodo, que su viaje no se arruinara por ello. Estar en la India claramente fue por algo, si bien sus objetivos se desviaron en el trayecto, era también para inspirarse y diseñar, no quería regresar a Corea con la energía más arruinada y con el corazón en el suelo.

—Okay, suéltalo. —Kyungsoo le pidió cambiando de conversación drásticamente. Baekhyun aún tenía una media sonrisa en la cara pues tan sólo segundos antes estaban hablando de unos rollitos rellenos de carne con los cuales se habían obsesionado. —Has estado muy extraño Baek, Minseok lo ha notado también, no dice mucho porque no quiere inquietarte, pero yo no puedo soportarlo más.

El peliplata miró hacia su café, ambos estaban desayunando en un establecimiento al aire libre, tenían una perfecta vista, pero una posible charla no tan agradable.

— ¿Es por eso que me pediste que viniéramos sin él?

— ¿Sabes qué somos amigos y puedes contarme lo que sea?, no sé si se te olvida, pero puedo escucharte, acepto que mi personalidad es fría, pero comprendo, puedo dar consejos o al menos una palmada en la espalda. Siempre le cuentas todo a Minseok porque él es más, cómo decirlo, ¿amable?, pero él también tiene un límite Baek, y cuando le ocultas cosas lo puedo ver cansado por no saber cómo ayudarte. — El nombrado pudo sentir su queja, y movió la cabeza diciéndole que comprendía.

—Lo sé, es complicado poder ser honesto por completo, son problemas de los que me gustaría dejarlos fuera.

—Pero somos amigos, y vivimos juntos, y ahora estamos de viaje, juntos. ¿No puedo saber al menos qué es lo que te pone mal?, para saber si puedo ayudar. He estado intentando no interferir, es tu vida, pero viéndote a diario y todo el tiempo, es imposible ignorarlo. Y tú me has apoyado también en los momentos complicados. ¿No se supone que los amigos se ayudan con estas cosas?

—Ahora tengo vergüenza. — Baekhyun confesó nervioso. Sabiendo que Kyungsoo seguramente le daría una bofetada por lo que estaba por decir. —Es por un chico, el chico con el que fui a Jaipur.

— ¡Oh, no! —Kyungsoo reaccionó antes de tiempo. — Baek, ¿no me digas que te enamoraste?, además pasaste una noche con él allá, _oh-oh_ , ¿al menos sigues siendo virgen?

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?— Baekhyun chilló. —Para empezar ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?, no me acosté con él, sólo fueron algunos besos.

Kyungsoo se rió por la aguda voz que utilizó, carcajeándose por cómo su amigo se ruborizó.

—Considerando tu reacción parece como si aún conservaras tu virtud, pero ya que aclaraste lo de la edad…

—Olvidemos ese detalle. —el de cabellos claros interrumpió. — Lo que sucede es que… digamos que concerté una cita con él el día que veníamos para acá. No pude darle mi número y tampoco tengo el suyo, sólo sé su nombre y su apellido, conozco el nombre de su mejor amigo, pero ni siquiera es coreano, no sé a qué se dedica, bueno, lo sé, pero no el nombre de su negocio. Únicamente tengo muchos recuerdos y datos que no sirven para nada. India es un país grande, y él dijo antes que se iba a mover hacia otras ciudades, no sé cuándo regresa a Corea, y tampoco sé por dónde empezar a buscarlo cuando lleguemos a Seúl. Algo me dice que él es especial, y que vale la pena intentarlo, pero lo único a mi favor es el saber que estamos y estaremos en el mismo país.

El divertido rostro de Kyungsoo fue perdiendo su ánimo, escuchando claramente una triza de desesperación en su voz. No sabía con qué empezar, pero no creía adecuado sólo palmearle el hombro. Agachando la mirada, llevó su mano hasta la ajena, y acarició su muñeca suavemente como consuelo. Miró en ella el brazalete que su amigo había llevado desde días antes, y sonrió al parecerle lindo.

—Tal vez sólo deberías confiar en el destino. Si ustedes se encontraron aquí, ¿Qué no te asegura que podrían encontrarse de nuevo allá?, si él es especial, sólo sucederá. 

Baekhyun pudo captar en su voz esperanza, y enfocó los dedos que frotaban su articulación. Como si una especie de señal llegara, notó que la piedra en el brazalete era de color azul.

***

Sólo quedaban unas horas antes de decir adiós.

La diferencia entre Calcuta y Mumbai fue impresionante, Baekhyun había visto antes fotografías de esa ciudad, aunque ahora, tenía una idea mucho más clara de ella. Había calles atiborradas de gente, una impresionante vida nocturna y grandes opciones para tener una buena noche de copas antes de despedirse del país.

Los adorables y sexys hombres llegaron a ellos cuando decidieron entrar a un club, había música a todo volumen y sustancias en colores luminiscentes que amenazaban con acabar con su sobriedad.

Sonriendo, Baekhyun logró ver como Kyungsoo coqueteaba con un chico de piel morena, sus facciones eran marcadas, y por su acento podía decir que era de ese país. Minseok a diferencia de su amigo, estaba conversando con un extranjero, le vio sonrojado aunque no por su acompañante. Por las sonrisas exageradas y su manoteo constante, lucía ebrio.

Bebiendo a través de una pajilla su cóctel, avanzó a una zona menos concurrida. Saliendo de la sala VIP donde se encontraba pasó en medio de los escoltas que restringían el ingreso, caminó en pasos cortos, bajó las escaleras a la planta baja del club y empujó a algunas personas para salir por la puerta trasera, desde ahí, había una impresionante vista al mar, Baekhyun no sabía qué mar era, pero sí que lucía particularmente hermoso.

— _¡Hey, tú!,_ vamos a bailar. —Una chica le dijo, Baekhyun agitó los hombros al verla menearse, aunque luego sus movimientos parecieron torpes. 

El peliplata negó con sus manos al darse cuenta que estaba borracha, y retrocedió en su lugar viendo como un chico llegaba hasta ella para llevársela.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Yoora? — El chico preguntó, ¿a quién?, Baekhyun no lo sabía, el sólo pudo darse cuenta de que su mejilla estaba moreteada, y prefirió alejarse al suponer que si continuaba ahí se metería en problemas. —Jessica, quédate quieta, ¿dónde está Kris?

Baekhyun logró dar unos vistazos atrás, viendo como las personas miraban curiosas lo que sucedía con la embriagada mujer. Decidió entonces bajar los siguientes escalones, los cuales dirigían hacia otro mirador. Poniendo sus manos sobre el borde de la barda de protección, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la brisa.

Reflexionando sobre el viaje, consideró los puntos positivos de lo vivido, Minseok había expandido sus conocimientos, lo que según para el castaño era importante ya que ejercía como educador, Kyungsoo, según sus propias palabras, había disfrutado, y eso ya era un gran avance considerando que era malo para describir sus experiencias.

Baekhyun se rió al pensar en ello, porque a pesar de que el destino estaba jugando con su corazón llevándole y quitándole un posible amor en menos de una semana, la esperanza de volver a toparse con él se encendía como una flama. ‘ _Bien, sí, algo así._ Baekhyun era malo para dar ejemplos metafóricos, pero trataba de darse a entender.

—Hay que largarnos de aquí. —Minseok hipó, sosteniéndose fuertemente del barandal de la escalera para llegar hasta el de cabellos claros. — Vayamos a la arena, ¿sí?, quiero extender mis brazos y decirle adiós al mar. 

Kyungsoo bajó detrás de él, extendiendo sus brazos y siseando por la corriente, la que pareció empezar a marearlo. Baekhyun movió la cabeza asintiendo, y palpó sus bolsillos para saber que no olvidó nada.

Tras una caminata un poco larga, los tres amigos llegaron hasta la playa, la fiesta detrás de ellos aún se escuchaba, y algunas personas se encontraban recostadas mientras escuchaban música. Baekhyun extendió los brazos junto con Minseok, corriendo por la arenosa sensación bajo sus pies. Kyungsoo caminaba detrás, cargando los zapatos de ambos junto con los suyos, y riendo cuando Baekhyun cayó sobre su cara al tropezarse.

Al conseguir calmarse, miraron hacia fuliginoso cielo, y una especie de melancolía llegó a ellos al saber que el viaje había terminado ya, por la mañana tomarían un avión, y aquellos paisajes se quedarían sólo en sus recuerdos, _“A menos que queramos volver”_ había agregado Kyungsoo.

— ¿Saben?—Minseok mencionó, sobando sus erizados brazos—Hay una creencia, las personas dicen que si pedimos un deseo al mar arábigo, éste nos lo cumplirá.

— ¿De verdad?— Baekhyun amplió los ojos, los centelleantes cafés emocionados por su afirmación.

—Eso no es verdad. —Kyungsoo cortó, viendo como Baekhyun le miraba desilusionado, y luego a Minseok que le hizo señas con las manos pidiéndole que no lo arruinara. —Oh, sí, también lo escuché.

—Como decía. —Minseok farfulló. —Deberíamos pedir algo, ya que estamos aquí.

—Deseo ganar mucho dinero. —Kyungsoo dijo con los brazos cruzados, Baekhyun agitó su cabeza con desaprobación.

—No Soo, así no, así. —Dándole el ejemplo, Baekhyun juntó sus manos, formando casi un puño con ellas y cerrando los ojos, pidiendo su deseo en silencio.

Minseok miró sus acciones, y pese a que el mismo había inventado la creencia, copió lo que había visto pidiendo su deseo también. Kyungsoo sólo se quedó de pie, observándoles y esperando a que terminaran. Luego del hecho, se miraron los unos a los otros y caminaron de regreso para ir hacia el hotel.

_“¡CHANYEOL!”_

El grito sonó lejano, pero los oídos de Baekhyun creyeron escucharlo. Mirando levemente por encima de su hombro al detenerse, el de cabellos plata trató de ubicar algo, ver alguna señal, y en el mejor de los casos, a él.

Sólo pudo mirar a las personas que ya habían estado ahí, a los turistas que seguían recostados en la arena, y a la distancia, a un grupo de chicos que rodeaban una fogata. Sacudiendo su cabeza, Baekhyun giró en sus talones, encontrándose con los rostros tristes de sus amigos, pues en su rostro había una chispa de tristeza.

Era pequeña, pero no parecía querer irse pronto.

***

La desesperación de Chanyeol estaba llegando a niveles descomunales.

Estaba molesto, sí, _y mucho._ Baekhyun se había ido, le había abandonado con una promesa y con un montón de esperanzas que cada vez se veían más difíciles de cumplir. Porque por favor, Chanyeol había esperado por un año a que esa persona, _esa horrible persona_ apareciera, _y sí,_ aún existía la probabilidad que de que el pequeño peliplata no lo fuera, pero incluso así, Chanyeol estaba deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego de ser plantado en Nueva Delhi intentó continuar con su viaje, hacer todas esas cosas que había prometido para Yifan, como el subirse a un elefante y a un camello, como obsequiarle un traje parecido al que compró él días antes, además de pasar por Bangalore antes de detenerse en Mumbai para las últimas fiestas de despedidas de solteros. Jessica y sus amigas estarían ahí, y quizás ambos tendrían una ceremonia en la ciudad sólo para no perder la oportunidad, Chanyeol estaba acostumbrado a las excentricidades de esos dos, así que sólo se dejaba sorprender.

Pero entonces, tenía que llegar Jongin a arruinarlo todo.

Su veloz amigo había llegado corriendo a la playa, gritando su nombre para llamar su atención desde la distancia. Chanyeol le miró confundido, y Yifan a su lado murmuró algo como _“Mira esa forma de correr”;_ Jongdae sólo observó, y el resto de sus amigos, entre ellos Michael, rieron al ver como el de piel matizada llegó arrastrándose sobre la arena al necesitar rellenar sus pulmones.

—Cha-Cha-Chanyeol. —Jongin jadeó, y puso una mano sobre su pecho al ir recuperándose. —El chico está en el club.

— ¿De qué chico hablas?— Michael preguntó en coreano, consiguiendo con su acento que Chanyeol escupiera su bebida al reír.

—El del hotel, el chico con el que fuiste a Jaipur. Vi a su estúpido amigo adentro, el que me amenazó con golpearme si seguía llamándolo hechicero secuestrador.

—Esa horrible persona. —Yifan acusó. —Te lo dije Chanyeol.

El nombrado ni siquiera pudo detenerse a contradecir a su amigo, e imitando al Jongin de hace unos segundos, salió corriendo de la playa hacia el club, no sin antes dejarle el recipiente con su bebida a Jongdae, quien gritó algo como que no contara con que al volver su trago estuviera intacto.

Fueron minutos desesperantes, y Chanyeol casi tiró de sus cabellos al no encontrar rastro del pequeño por ningún lugar, fue hasta que decidió como una persona normal, ir hacia los empleados para preguntar, que fue informado de que el chico se había marchado ya.

Chanyeol ni siquiera pudo entender por qué, pero un peso le llegó al pecho, las oportunidades, parecían habérsele ido entre los dedos como el agua, y luego, haciendo un poco más miserable su momento, escuchó una canción sonar, sólo ‘musicalizando’ y empeorando más su sufrimiento.

— _“Trato de alejarme, pero me doy la vuelta”_ — Jongdae cantó a su lado, consiguiendo que la frente del alto se arrugara como reacción. Meneándose con la melodía, el de labios sonrientes continuó. _—“Me alejo, pero soy un boomerang”_

—Odio esa canción. —Chanyeol le pidió parar, obteniendo que su amigo le empujara con su hombro agitándose.

— _“Una vez más, me doy la vuelta, regreso como si lo hubiera prometido, como un boomerang”—_ siguió, logrando con ello que el alto se diera la vuelta. Jongdae se dio cuenta que su mal humor era real, por lo cual puso una mano sobre su hombro para detenerlo, alcanzándolo. — Hey, no te lo tomes a mal, si el chico llegó e hizo todo esto contigo, me refiero a volverte un loco, supongo que sucedió por algo. No es como si viven en continentes separados, si se fue y regresó, en algún momento volverán a cruzarse sus caminos. Sólo mantén los ojos muy abiertos, ¿de acuerdo?

***

Dio un respiro profundo, alisando su traje y corroborando que no tuviera arrugas muy notables.

Sobre su mano llevaba su portafolio, una linda cartera de color vino porque los de color negro le parecían muy formales; Baekhyun miró el reloj en la pared, un elegante diseño que decoraba la recepción donde estaba la secretaria. La mujer le dio una mirada seria detrás de sus feas gafas, y Baekhyun miró hacia el techo queriendo que el tiempo se pasara rápido.

Torciendo los labios, sacó su móvil al recibir un mensaje, sobre las burbujas se leía al emocionado Minseok. Hace tiempo, hace mucho tiempo que no asistían a eventos, y justo ahora, Kyungsoo y Minseok se dirigían a uno ya que Lay les había hecho una invitación; Lay no era una mala persona, pero Baekhyun pudo darse cuenta de que su ofrecimiento parecía más una súplica. El banquete requería de vestir formalmente, y Baekhyun ya odiaba eso para empezar; Al último momento, el peliplata decidió no asistir con sus amigos, y aprovechando que se había alisado su cabello, peinado, y llevado a la tintorería su traje, prefirió vestirlo para darle una visita a su padre. 

La secretaría se aclaró la garganta, y le llamó con su aguda voz pidiéndole que entrara a la oficina. Baekhyun lo hizo luego de ofrecerle una venia, y nervioso, tomó los pomos de la puerta doble para entrar. Aquel despacho se encontraba en el tercer piso del edificio, que en la primera planta era una joyería, justamente, la primera sucursal de ‘EVE’.

Baekhyun tenía grandes recuerdos en ese sitio, era como un segundo hogar, conocía cada rincón y cada secreto. Su padre pasó y pasaba horas de su tiempo, de su vida en ese lugar.

—Papá. —Baekhyun llamó, haciendo una inclinación marcada. El hombre del otro lado le dio una mirada, y moviendo su mano con algunos anillos en ella, le pidió acercarse.

—Viniste muy pronto, creí que al menos tardarías una semana más. — mencionó el hombre, y palmeó el escritorio pidiendo que entregara el portafolio. — ¿Qué tal La India?, ¿te divertiste?, tu madre me dijo que compraste muchas cosas inútiles, además de joyas.

—Son cosas lindas. —Baekhyun agregó en un murmullo. — El viaje estuvo bien, me inspiró mucho, hice algunos diseños de sortijas y brazaletes, también intenté algo con aretes, hice las propuestas, me parecieron buenas ideas. — Adelantándose a su padre, quitó el broche del portafolio, sacando del interior impresiones de sus modelados en 3D. El canoso hombre al frente sólo miró apacible cada imagen, como si estuviera acostumbrado a la excelsitud de su trabajo.

—Lucen bien.

—Oh, también les agregué nombres, como todas las veces. — animado pese a la falta de reacciones del mayor, pasó a la imagen de los aretes. — Este se llama Moonlight y éste…

— ¿Por qué ese nombre? —Su padre cuestionó. Un par de arrugas marcadas en su cara al estar en desacuerdo. Aquel diseño era el más importante para Baekhyun, quien perdió su sonrisa al no verle conforme. En la impresión podían verse dos anillos de pareja, bajo ellos en la ficha de datos se leía “Melancolía” como título.

—Ou, lo que sucede es…— inesperadamente se sintió nervioso, y con sus dedos señaló los detalles. Un anillo era de plata y el otro de oro, un patrón de líneas levemente complejo, con incrustaciones azules en el plateado y con rosa adornando el dorado. —Los colores, me hacen sentir así y yo…

— ¿Los colores?

Baekhyun miró a su padre sintiendo su boca temblar, y tomando todo el valor que pudo sonrió para él antes de continuar.

—Pensaba en el topacio azul, o el zafiro para ambos colores.

—Luce muy bien, pero el título no me gusta, piensa en algo más alegre y podremos llevarlo a producción.

— ¿De verdad?, Okay sí, me gusta, pensaré en algo, aunque ese me gusta, pero está bien y ¿quieres que deje los diseños aquí?, o podría llevártelos a casa para que puedas revisarlo ahí y si quieres…—Paró de hablar al sentir la mano de su padre sobre su muñeca. El mayor levantó la manga de su saco para mirar. Baekhyun tragó saliva al darse cuenta, al notar como el mayor miró con desaprobación el brazalete.

—Deberías dejar de usar esas cosas, no lucen bien en ti. — soltó su mano, y luego agitó la propia. Su hijo al frente cubrió de nuevo su piel, y luego guardó sus impresiones dentro de su portafolio, prefiriendo no responder. —Ve a la tienda y elige algo, la próxima vez que vengas quiero verte usando algo que se venda aquí.

—De acuerdo. —mostró una sonrisa geométrica, insincera. — Nos veremos luego.

Tan pronto salió de la oficina dejó de mostrarse feliz, y balanceó el portafolio en sus dedos antes de acercarse a la secretaria para entregárselo. Aquella temperamental mujer siempre se encargaba de mandar sus bocetos a casa del mayor, Baekhyun no podía culparla por tener siempre un actitud difícil, trabajar para su padre debía ser demasiado estresante. 

Luego de agradecerle se movió al ascensor, y oprimió el botón que lo llevaría a la tienda. Al llegar silbó caminando en el pasillo que lo llevaría al área de mostradores, y al estar ahí agitó la mano saludando a los empleados. No obstante, su actitud alegre desapareció en un instante, y SeungHo, el gerente de la tienda que observaba como los clientes eran atendidos, le vio tirarse al suelo antes de gatear detrás de una vitrina larga.

SeungHo avanzó hacia él, su estoico rostro titubeando al inclinarse para poder ser escuchado.

— _¡Baekhyun!_ —El gerente murmuró. — _¡Baekhyun!, ven aquí, alguien podría verte, ¿qué sucede contigo?_ —El de cabellos plata logró sostenerse del borde del aparador, sus ojos enfocando al delgado, refinado y alto hombre que estaba a sólo unos metros de él.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí?— inquirió para SeungHo, quien miró adónde él observaba.

— ¿Qué más?, es un cliente, está comprando.

—No me refiero a eso, Seung, lo que quiero decir es que…—ladeó su rostro, encontrándose con el rostro del gerente, que no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo. —Ah, no importa, debería preguntarle. —Poniéndose de pie, alisó su traje, asintió, y luego alisó su saco una vez más. Levantando su rostro, avanzó al costado de la vendedora.

JiHyun le ofreció una mirada confundida al verlo moviendo sus dedos apuntando hacia otra dirección, ya que estaba ocupada atendiendo a un cliente; cliente que estaba bien inclinado mirando tres conjuntos de sortijas que ella le recomendó minutos antes.

“¿Qué?” dijo ella al gesticular, y Baekhyun puso sus manos por un segundo sobre su rostro antes de darle un suave empujón con el que le indicó que él se haría cargo.

Chanyeol tenía su mano bajo su mentón, totalmente concentrado.

—No estoy seguro. —dijo él. —Los tres pares son lindos, pero no son lo suficientemente extravagantes, creo que es buen momento para pedir ayuda, les tomaré una foto para que Yifan pueda elegir. —Tomó su teléfono entre sus dedos, levantándolo para fotografiar, sin embargo sus ojos lograron ver ese conocido y brilloso cabello. Su boca abriéndose grande de la impresión. — ¡Tú!

—Lo sé. —Baekhyun sonrió hacia un lado, sus labios torciéndose. —Soy de lo peor.

Los sorprendidos ojos de Chanyeol pasaron de la sorpresa a la furia, su entrecejo marcándose con una arruga. Soltó un bufido, y su nariz se arrugó levemente por su mueca.

—Eres una horrible persona, ¿sabes por cuánto tiempo estuve esperándote?, en serio pensé que había pasado algo. — se señaló y le señaló, como dejándolo claro. —Que nos entendíamos y nos gustamos, ¿no dijiste que nunca habías avanzado tan rápido con alguien?, ¿y luego qué?, me dejaste por una hora sobre una azotea, esperándote.

—No fue mi intención, ¿sí?— Baekhyun suplicó, y miró por el rabillo del ojo como SeungHo estaba entrando en pánico, los clientes les estaban mirando. _Qué más daba_. El peliplata extendió sus brazos por sobre la vitrina, ahuecando sus palmas para sostener el rostro del alto, las puntas de sus pies elevándole para alcanzarle bien. — Todo pasó muy rápido y mi cerebro sufrió una falla, no pude entender que eran tres días incluyendo mi viaje, ¿puedes comprender?, fue un caso de _Baekhyun-es-muy-malo-para-mentir-no-sabe-contar._

— ¿Entonces me mentiste?— Chanyeol concluyó, la arruga de su frente marcándose cada vez más.

—Diablos no. —Le soltó, considerando que no era bueno acariciarle mientras el pelinegro continuara enfadado. —Yo quería ir a verte, en serio quería estar ahí, pero había prometido tantas cosas, los boletos de tren estaban reservados, y un día antes había tomado un jodido viaje de seis horas donde pude conocerte mejor, y sí, mi afán por hacer siempre lo que quiero me puso una trampa. No lo sé Chanyeol, no me arrepiento de mis decisiones a pesar de que le mentí a mis amigos sólo para ir por amuletos para mejorar mi vida. Suena muy estúpido cuando lo digo así, ¿no crees?

—No estoy entendiendo mucho Baek.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo debo resumir y decirte que mi único arrepentimiento es no haber llevado mi teléfono en la mano cuando me pediste mi número, o rogarte para que conectaras el tuyo a la luz una noche antes.

Los labios rectos de Chanyeol empezaron a curvearse ante lo dicho, y ese hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda apareció. Baekhyun se encontró adorándolo, y se levantó una vez más en sus pies intentando alcanzarle, sin embargo todo en la tienda se había puesto serio de repente, y asustado giró su rostro visualizando a su padre.

El canoso hombre se acercó a él sigilosamente, y extendió una mano ofreciéndola al de cabellos negros. Chanyeol hizo una marcada venia como saludo, sosteniendo la mano y agitándola delicadamente.

—No sabía que ustedes se conocían. —dijo el mayor, mirando a Chanyeol y luego a su hijo. — ¿Cómo pasó esto?

Boqueando, Baekhyun quiso preguntar por qué el chico del que gustaba y su padre se conocían, sin embargo el alto pareció darse cuenta de su confusión. Así mismo Chanyeol comprendió todo, piezas uniéndose para armar ese rompecabezas que ni siquiera sabía que existía, por lo que decidió responder a ambos en una sola intervención.

—Nos conocimos en la India. — Chanyeol se dirigió al mayor, luego vio al peliplata. — Mis padres son publicistas y…

—Ou. —Baekhyun entendió. Mirando a su progenitor, recordó todas esas ocasiones donde lloriqueó para no asistir a las reuniones donde exponían las campañas publicitarias, los aburridos comerciales y las esqueléticas modelos vistiendo sus diseños. — qué interesante.

—Sí, interesante. — repitió el de cabellos encanecidos y dio una sonrisa lenta. — Como sea, espero que encuentres algo de tu agrado Chanyeol, saluda a tus padres de mi parte.

—Gracias. —dio otra inclinación y seguidamente, al verle alejarse, creyó inadecuado no empezar todo aquello de la manera en que se debía. Estirando su brazo logró tocar al mayor en su hombro. El señor giró elegante y pausadamente; Mostrando una sonrisa con dientes, Chanyeol tartamudeó. —Oh-si me permite, quisiera invitar a Baekhyun a venir conmigo, si-si está de acuerdo.

Los ojos cafés parpadearon a lo escuchado, SeungHo y JiHyun tras ellos miraron de izquierda a derecha, a la cara de su jefe y luego la del cliente.

El señor Byun, observó la entusiasmada cara de su hijo, a sus enamorados ojos que observaban conmovidos el perfil del alto, luego, haciendo esa observación que tenía ensayada, miró hacia las manos de quien le hablaba, divisando un brazalete muy similar al que antes descalificó en su sucesor.

Qué más podía hacer, Baekhyun de cualquier manera siempre hacía lo que quería.

—Diviértanse. — se despidió moviendo su mano dos veces, y Chanyeol celebró estirando su mano para sostener la de Baekhyun halando de él para pedirle que rodeara el mostrador.

El pequeño entendió lento al estar demasiado emocionado, y empujó al gerente en el proceso, saliendo luego a prisa de la tienda junto con Chanyeol _. Sí,_ algo no muy bien pensado, ya que dos minutos después ambos estaban de nuevo en la tienda. Jongin le había recordado que las sortijas de la boda eran urgentes, y al finalizar la compra ambos estaban de nuevo sobre el auto de Michael.

Chanyeol dio un beso sobre la blanca mejilla del chico, escuchando como Jongin volvía a quejarse desde el asiento de copiloto con un _“Tus-besos-son-muy-ruidosos-Chanyeol”_

—No me interesa— le respondió él, y sintió sus orejas calentarse cuando Baekhyun se abrazó a su cintura. —Ya que estamos aquí, y recordando que mi teléfono tiene noventa y siete por ciento de batería, ¿podrías darme tu número?

— ¡JÁ!—el de piel matizada interrumpió otra vez. — Demasiados manoseos para que aún no tengas su número, ¿qué es esto?, ¿una comedia romántica mal escrita?

Baekhyun torció sus labios al oírle.

—Cuando Kyungsoo te conozca haré que te golpee. —advirtió.

—Da igual, aquí todos se creen superhéroes.

—Oh, no le hagas caso, es porque se siente solo, será el único sin pareja en la fiesta. —Chanyeol mencionó. Ignorando el _“si él no estuviera aquí seríamos dos”_ — Sólo escribe el número, ahora.

Al verlo impaciente, Baekhyun lo hizo lentamente, sacando la punta de su lengua por una de sus comisuras mientras pausadamente tecleaba. Chanyeol no lo soportó y quitó el aparato pidiendo que le dictara. Fue un momento muy gracioso, en la opinión de Baekhyun, aunque en la opinión de Baekhyun todo era muy alegre. La boda en sí, fue demasiado divertida.

Empezando por el hecho de que Chanyeol había perdido la sortijas que compró en Jaipur, (en realidad no las perdió, sólo había olvidado que las había puesto en su buró para no olvidarlas- era una cosa muy extraña, una cosa que sólo Chanyeol entendía, como cuando anotaba cosas en clave y luego olvidaba lo que significaban), por lo que había tenido que ir a comprar otras, lo que afortunadamente le llevó a Baekhyun. Seguidamente, estaba el hecho que en el salón donde se realizaría la ceremonia se encontró con Minseok y Kyungsoo, al parecer Lay era medio hermano de la novia, novia que resultaba ser la mujer borracha del club, la misma que se casaba con Yifan, quien estaba hiperventilando en el hombro de Sehun, su primo.

Baekhyun no había parado de reír toda la noche, así como tampoco había parado de abrazar a Chanyeol, sintiéndose afortunado por caer en ese lío, en esa maraña de relaciones que aseguraban que él era su destino. 

Chanyeol era su joya.

Su más precioso diamante.

***

**Gemas**

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✘ NO PERMITO LA COPIA, DISTRIBUCIÓN, TRADUCCIÓN O ADAPTACIÓN DE MI OBRA SIN MI PREVIO CONSENTIMIENTO.

**Author's Note:**

> ✘ NO PERMITO LA COPIA, DISTRIBUCIÓN, TRADUCCIÓN O ADAPTACIÓN DE MI OBRA SIN MI PREVIO CONSENTIMIENTO.


End file.
